The Woman Of My Life
by nmoKor508
Summary: Summary: Bella has been dreaming of the same blonde woman with pale skin and curly hair since she was fifteen. She feels the connection with the woman without even meeting her. Now moved back to Forks. She meets the woman that has been chasing her in her dreams for more than a year: Tanya.
1. Chapter 1

Bella

Summary: Bella has been dreaming of the same blonde woman with pale skin and curly hair since she was fifteen. She feels the connection with the woman without even meeting her. Now moved back to Forks. She meets the woman that has been chasing her in her dreams for more than a year: Tanya.

_There was a young curly blonde woman with pale white skin were she always was, the tree. This time I was going to know her. It's almost like I had to. With that in mind I began the walk to the tree. In the middle of my walk she suddenly appeared behind the tree. As I looked up to meet her eyes I again noticed that they were the same color as always a stark golden hue._  
_"Come here little one." She called with a breathtaking smile on her face._

_As I started my walk towards again, she seemingly just disappeared. With a huff of irritation I started searching for her again, and just as I've given up hope I heard her voice._

_"If keep you up like that, you are never going to find me little one."The woman said. As I turned towards her I realized she had changed clothes. Now she was wearing a short red dress._

_After taking a moment to get over the fact she can apparently change clothes at will. I gave her a glare, and asked with the slightest tinge of venom, "Are you playing with me. "_

_"Why would you think that? You know that I want you." She said with the same almost blissful smile on her face._

_After taking a moment to go over her sentence, I asked with considerably less annoyance "Who are you?"_

_Her answer was, "Be patient you will know me soon."_

_After a few seconds of deliberation I finally just stated the seemingly obvious, "You are not human."_

_"I was. "She said with an almost sad smile. Her expression then changed back to her usual smile. "Come here little one." The woman then said pointing to me with her forefinger._

_I stayed where I was and instead asked with annoyance and a frown "Why so you can run away like you always do?"_

_"Be patient." Was the only reply I got._

_"You have been telling me that more than a year."I said with a glare and even more annoyance seeping into my tone._

_"I promise this time you will meet me soon." She said with sincerity in her tone and promise in her eyes._

_Finally, I walked to her with the feeling of water in my eyes._  
_Just as I thought I was going to finally get within five feet of her._

I open my eyes to the image of my mother hovering over my previously slumbering form. "Wake up Bella you are going to miss the flight." She said with just the slightest hint of urgency.

"So quick to get rid of me." I said getting out of bed with a sigh and a roll of my eyes.

"Bella you know that I love you." My mother replied.

"Yeah I know I'm just going to miss Phoenix."I said as languidly stretched on my way to the bathroom.

"More like you are going to miss the young woman of phoenix."My mom teased

I didn't hide that I was gay. All my schoolmates knew. Not everyone was okay with it, that was a given in today's society. It just wasn't my problem. Either you accept that I am gay or you don't. Just in case anyone takes their hatred a little too far though. I didn't take s*** from anyone. It helps that when I was fifteen I began to practice judo. I used to be so clumsy I figured this would help my balance. I was right.

Now along with the idiot bigots there is of course other girls here who also don't like romance with those of the male variety. Now I would like to think I'm pretty mature for my age especially in relationships. I have dated girls my own age, but it was nothing serious, too childish. I want to enjoy life while I'm young anyways.

We got to the airport, me all packed and ready. As I was opening the door my mom stopped me."You forgot this. "She said as she handed me something.

It was the painting of the woman from my dreams. Last year I decided I was going to paint the blonde woman from my dreams. Embarrassingly enough I think of a woman I never met every day. It was like she was torturing me without even trying.

"Oh, and who is this?" My Mom asked.

It has always been a mystery to my mom.

"The woman of my dreams."I sighed that is the only answer she's going to get.I never told anyone about the mysterious woman

"She is beautiful." My Mom stated admiringly. I sigh, thinking about how she always jokes about my attractions. She even knows my exact type blonde, twenties, and mysterious. Whenever I was at work at the coffee shop all the blonde twenty year old women would get the my remind me of the woman of my dream. Though more importantly than flirting with random older women I want to find the genuine article the woman of my dreams, then again doesn't everyone.

With those thoughts in mind I took the painting. It was important to me. The mysterious woman always did make me feel loved when she is in my dreams.

I know, I had it bad, I was a teenager and attracted to someone who I didn't know if she was even real. Right now though I just didn't care, I wanted to know her. Even if I only met her as a dream she was still in an odd way, apart of my life.

These thoughts along with my beautiful dream girl is what got me through the long and boring plane ride. Finally I landed and got my luggage and went outside to find my Dad, Charlie. Then we drove back to his house, were I would now be staying. When we got there I was greeted to the sight of a big old rusty red truck along with Charlie's best friend Billy Black and son Jacob. Eyes alight in surprise and joy I ran to greet them. You see I knew Jacob from when we were in kindergarten and we've been great friends ever since.

"Wow, I really like the truck Jake, didn't know after so many years you would become so rusty." I joked good naturally.  
"Well Bells I hope you really do like it because it's yours now." Charlie said with a chuckle.

My eyes once again alight with joy; I walked over to give him a hug and a thank you.

I know it wasn't the best but I felt the connection between me and the truck instantly. I will never say that aloud, because I'm pretty sure people will suspect that there is something funny going on with my brain. Not like that would be new or anything a lot of people suspected that in Phoenix, but I'm pretty sure one place in the U.S thinking I'm crazy is enough. So no one in Forks needs to know that.

I decided to go for a ride with my new truck to test it. Maybe I could even go cruising for chicks, I thought jokingly in my head. As I drove and explored I saw a library and a shop. Good thing too I needed to buy some things. Let's see, I thought as I drove, I need a new pencil, some things for painting. Hmm maybe I should paint the woods where the mysterious woman seems to like to frolic, or you know whatever the hell she does there. I have always thought that when you draw things you want, they can come true faster.

As I was getting ready to park I realized they weren't any parking spots. I decided to park behind two cars and just try and get my shopping done quickly and hope I don't get a ticket. One of the cars belonged to three woman, I saw them as they were entering the supermarket. Though I didn't see their faces as they had their backs to me. I am really hoping I'm not going to disturb them from getting out of the place. Let's just go with the thought that woman take a lot of time to shop, groceries included and try and beat them back. I brought everything I needed in record time and finally was just fast walking up to my car.

Today was the day I realized that hope and a good connection with a car won't get you very far in life. Why? You ask well, my truck wouldn't start. She had betrayed me. Our connection didn't even last a day. So with a sigh I jumped out of the driver's seat and was now checking under the hood. Connection or not I was seriously considering just kicking the thing.

"This is the last thing that we need some j*** blocking our car." I heard, as I was still under the hood.

I only had one thought at this god, why do you seemingly hate me, sincerely Bella.

"Kate just calm down." Another voice said.

"No I am not going to calm down Irina if this kid doesn't move her car right now I am going to kill her." The first woman bit back at her in an annoyed tone.  
Any chance there's another random kid in front of their car and they were talking about them. Yes, no, maybe. Oh god why, did I have to have the rustiest car this side of the scrap yard. Oh and of course it couldn't have been a guy at least then I could have put on the waterworks and maybe got out of this unscathed. No instead I'm getting death threats and three terrifying blondes.

"Hey kid you're blocking our car."Now that voice, that voice I recognized. As I finally picked my head up from under the hood. I saw the third woman the one who apparently just talked to me, it was the woman of my dreams, and I literally mean the woman from my dreams. Same voice, same face, same build, same everything. Holy s***. It was definitely her.

**This not mine all the character our from Stephanie Meyer**

**What do you think of this story .I accept critism and the fiction: Story Of My Life will go on. .**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

I couldn't form any words.

No seriously I tried opening my mouth, and; nothing.

I would say it was infuriating, but at the same time I probably would have said something really stupid anyway.

"Are you okay?" She asked, with a worried look on her face.

Oh god she probably thinks there is something wrong with me.

But still, Oh my god she was here. Wait a second, why doesn't she say something about our prior meetings? No, oh my god Bella! It's so nice you in a world less metaphysical. Not even, hey! nice to see you without that random pink elephant that seems to randomly pop up in your dreams sometimes. Nothing. Didn't she recognize me?

And oh my god the whole time I've been having this whole inner monologue have I just been staring at her? Come on Bella, say something, anything.

"Are you real or am I dreaming?"I asked, with an almost awed look, until I realized what I said.

You know what screw it I don't care if that's the first sentence I said to real her. Wait please tell me this is real because, if I am dreaming fate truly is a fickle bitch. Must stop staring, at pretty dream woman. Nope not possible this is just too unreal, dear god please don't think I'm a creeper. Who would have thought I would find her in small town forks?

After my totally embarrassing and ridiculous statement, she (thankfully) just smiled. Just as I thought I was out of the clear of looking like a fool she just had to say with an amused tone of voice, "Is this is one of this lines you teenagers used to flirt with girls."

Ah she has such a beautiful smile. Oh no here I go again, just staring like a creep.

I would have stared all day if it weren't for the fact that I realized she obviously didn't know me from any other random teenager. Maybe the one in the dream is her twin it couldn't be she was the same; her body, her voice, and her face were the same. Everything was the sa- no wait almost everything, but her eyes, her eyes they were green, maybe with a tint of yellow but definitely not the iridescent gold from my dreams.

Just as I was about to say screw it and ask if she had a twin and to see if she could maybe just point me in her direction. I was interrupted by crazy, I mean Kate.

"I am not in the mood for this."Kate said with almost a snarl, as I glanced at her briefly I realized she was the tallest. But more importantly than her height advantage over others, is the almost palpable anger coming from her.

I ignored her. Now I know what you're thinking. Bella you don't ignore crazy. Well yes I'm about to learn that, the hard way. How? You ask, well because next thing I know she walked over and I felt something hard on my left hand. The tall psycho seemed to see fit to close the hood of the truck with my hand in it.

My reaction was pretty much obvious after that. I put my lungs to use that day with a scream of pain that could put babies to shame.

"What the hell Kate!? You broke her hand!" The shortest flung the hood back up as fast as possible.

I looked down at my hand it was already starting to bruise, and badly at that. Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm going to die. Okay maybe not die but, that freaking hurt. Just as I was about to have a panic attack, I felt a cold hand on my now probably broken hand.

It was the blonde curly haired goddess from my dreams. I mean random woman who looks like the woman from my dreams. My heart just started hammering faster than a woodpecker on a tree. It seemed she wants to add heart attack to my list of ailments, because the cause would seem to be her holding my hand.

"We have to get you to a doctor." She said with extreme worry, and yet still with a sense of control and calm.

How the hell do you get that mixture of emotions at once?

Well didn't see the day going like this.

"No its okay the pain is gone; I'm just going to move my car." I lied. Like really, really lied. She cannot see me in pain, I will be strong dammit. I've never wanted someone to go so I can scream in pain while at the same time want them to stay. This day is just full of new experiences isn't it?

"Because of my sister your hand is broken, the least we could do is drive you to a doctor." She replied with that same weird mixture of emotions as before.

"Okay but your car is blocked." I just had to state the obvious and remind them what this is all about didn't I. No. On another note, I am in so much pain right now.

"Kate move her truck." Beautiful dream girl said with almost a sense of authority to Kate.

Ha, authority or not she was all pissed off a moment ago, hell she broke my hand. Like she would just suddenly do something conceived as nic- Oh wait never mind, she's moving it.

Whoa, whoa wait a moment she's in my truck! Oh hell to the no!

"No I don't want her in my truck, I don't need anything else broken."I said with annoyance, that probably to an outside viewer might be viewed as immature, but hey I did not hate my truck so much to let Kate so much as sit in it.

She ignored me and entered the car. Now I'm just annoyed. As she finally got settled and started to turn the key that, me being a genius left in the ignition. It sputtered, but wouldn't start.

I was just about to do a happy dance because, I still won and she didn't get to drive my truck. I then realized that it's my truck and that it won't start.

"Let's just take Rose's car."Irina called with a sigh.

Who the Hell is Rose?

I turned and watched Irina and Kate walk away heading towards a jeep.

"C'mon." Said the mysterious woman with a tiny smile to try and make me feel more comfortable.

"No, I am not going to leave my car here so someone could steal it. Also do you know how many parking tickets I would get?" I said stubbornly, hell I even had a pout for good effect.

I didn't mention that if I would of just waited and got an actual spot I got probably just call AAA without looking like a total ass.

She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't do that it makes you look less beautiful."I said without thinking. Nice job Bella real smooth.

She just stood there for a moment, with widened eyes until she finally broke out of her stupor.

"Even in pain you're still flirting with me." She said with a sigh while shaking her head.

Yep, I'm just that good.

"What are you doing? Why are you guys in my car?" Another good looking young blonde said walking up to us. I assumed she was Rose and there was a big muscular man with a big smile walking next to her.

"Rose, Kate broke her hand." She said while pointing at me causing everyone to look my way. Please don't blush. Please don't blush. Damn I blushed. "We need to take her Carlisle and her truck is blocking ours." She added with determination in her voice, making anybody contradicting her impossible.

"Take care of her car." She called out to Rose, while she pulled me with her to Rose's car.

What no please or thank you, honestly, what's wrong with these people.

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"A doctor." She answered with a clipped tone.

At that point we arrived at Rose's car and climbed inside.

"If somebody steals my car, there will be hell to pay." Was the only thing I said as I got in.

I was sitting shotgun, next to dream woman who was driving.

"Nobody is going to steal your old truck besides the thing stunk." Kate snarkely said from the backseat.

I wonder if I could somehow throw her out of the car from here.

"If I were you Kate I would shut up, we wouldn't even have to do this if it weren't for you."Said Irina with a biting tone.

"So I get the blame, not the kid who blocked our car?"She said with a glare towards me.

Must resist making funny face back at her in mirror.

"My names not kid, its Bella."I said with an equally venomous glare. Well at least it wasn't a funny face.

"Calm down, just ignore my sister she is grumpy today, by the way I'm Tanya." The newly named Tanya said.

Jeez it only took until I was in a car with three mysterious strangers to realize I didn't even know her name. If this isn't the start of a horror movie, I don't know what is.

Okay, she's driving pretty fast. I'll just stare at her instead of the road.

"What is there something on my face?" Tanya asked while glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

I just stared for a couple more seconds until I just finally blurted.  
"Are your eyes yellow?" I asked with compete seriousness.

That finally got her eyes away from ahead for a second. Well I surprised her that time.

She watched herself in the mirror.

"How did you know?" She asked after a couple moments of deliberation.

You don't want to even know how hard it was not to yell ah-ha, like I just solved a damn mystery or something.

Tanya was the woman from my dreams. Tanya doesn't know me in real life. This was so weird.

God I know the last time we talked I was asking why you seemed to hate me. Well when you get back to me on that, can you also tell me what's going on, thank you.

I am not going to tell her I dream of her. I do not need to be labeled a stalker, thank you very much.

I am going to play the same game this woman played in my dreams.

"I just know." I said with an innocent tone of voice and then smirked.

"No, you don't just know, now tell me." She said with her voice of authority back.

Alright I admit I got chills from that, but I will not back down.

"I'm Psychic." I said with a stupid looking grin on my face.

"And my eyes what color are they?"Irina asked speaking to me for the first time.

"Hey you can't just force these things." I called back with, a seemingly knowing look on my face.

"Now we have to ask the man-child for help to solve this mystery. Is this day going to get any worse?!"Kate exclaimed

Whatever that means.

"I can throw you out of the car, would that help?" I asked with complete seriousness and hope that I could finally get my wish.

She just glared. Jeez see if I try and help you again.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Finally arriving to the hospital I noticed a young doctor walk over to us.

"Rose called me is this her?" He asked. He must be Carlisle.  
"Can you call Edward we need to talk to him?"Tanya said with a sigh of annoyance.

He looked oddly at her for her request, but just shrugged."Okay, come with me let me check your hand."He told me.

My hand wasn't severely broken, just a cast and some pain meds.

As I walked out, I noticed Tanya waited for me. Ah, she's so nice.

"Are you okay?"She said looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, Carlisle said my hand will be better in a couple weeks."I said with a tired sigh.

"Do you have someone who could drive you?" She asked me with a worried expression.

"No I am new in this town I could only call on my Dad." I said with another sigh. I hate depending on others.

"My sister is deeply sorry for what happened." She said with a tight expression on her face.

"Oh yeah I could tell with the great amount of care she was showing me earlier."I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

"Is there anything we can do for you?"She said obviously ignoring my statement about her sister,

"You could go to lunch with me, it will help me forgot about my broken hand."I said with my best puppy dog look.

Yeah, I know, I'm good.

Yep Tanya's mine now, I am not letting go. I don't care if you get a damn forklift to pull me away from her, it isn't going to work. After how her clone has been torturing me for more than a year now. I was attracted to her. Hmm maybe I'm a masochist? Anyway, I need to know more about her. Plan get to know Tanya is a go. My next plan should probably be to get a better name for my first plan.

"Do you see our age difference? I'm in my twenties and you're only a teenager."She said smiling at me. Always smiling when torturing me it seems.

"I just want to get to know you and you have no choice I am the sheriffs daughter. " I replied I am not going to let her go that easily.

"So now you're threatening me when I wasn't even the one who broke your hand?" She said with an eyebrow raised and a quirk of the lips.

Finally after a moment, I gave out a sad sigh and said, "No, I don't know anyone here and, just want somebody talk to."

After a moment of deliberation she replied with, "I'm new here too and I'm staying with my family for a while."

"See we have something in common let's get to know each other more."I said with another cheesy smile.

No, I am not desperate, leave me alone.

"Don't you have to go somewhere now."She said changing the subject.

"Oh well you see I kind of forgot my car." Was my reply with my grin coming back full force at the reminder of why we were there in the first place.

"Emmett will bring your truck. He had to buy it a new battery." She said ignoring my implications.

"Promise me that that they will take care of my truck? She doesn't need any damage."I said, I have to actually thank my car if not for her I never might have met Tanya. Hmm maybe a run through a gas station car wash.

"What you mean damage the truck more."Tanya teased

"Don't insult my car." I said with a bitchy glare firmly in place.

"You defend your car like she's your girlfriend." She said with amusement.

"I care about my truck alright." I defended myself while sitting down in a chair, but she stayed standing.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Tanya said with a sigh, though she still seemed partially amused, so it's not that bad at least.

"Yes!"I said quickly. Can you say, desperate? Then again who could blame me? I've been waiting for more than a year for her.

"Okay let's go."She said, while I stood to walk out with her.

"Where are your sisters?"I asked with a furrow in my brows, and started looking around like they might pop out from behind something just to scare me. Well actually I feel like Kate might do that.

"They had some things to do." She answered vaguely.

Cause that was helpful and all.

At this point we were entering the same red jeep from before and I gave her my address.

"My car drives so much better than this junk."I bluffed.

Its official I'm delusional.

"I didn't realize your were wearing rose tinted glasses today." Tanya said stopping at a stop light.

I'll just ignore that.

"So about lunch, I'll even pay."I said cheesy grin in place. I have got to stop doing that.

Well you have to admire my persistence.

"Why do you want to know me so badly? We don't even know each other; I'm just a stranger to you." She replied, after a couple seconds of awkward silence.

"I'm new here, I don't have anyone to talk too. My Dad is at work, I just want some company. "I said quietly while looking out the window. That's my excuse at least.

"I would bore you. I am much too old to be your friend "She quickly answered back.

"You don't know without trying "I pleaded. Nope, I am not above begging.

"I see that you are not going to give up." She said with a sigh.

"You see right."

"I am busy right now maybe some other day. I am going to give you my phone number though, so if you need a ride you can call me. I still feel bad about your broken hand."She said stopping the car as we were in front of my house. Wow okay, she drives fast.

Yes! Score, I was happy, broken hand and crazy blondes aside, I still had an awesome day, just because of Tanya. I may have gotten a little too excited though because, I ended up hugging her.

"Calm down little one."She said with a smile, obviously not mad. She then proceeded to give me her phone number

I let her go and looked at her she was still smiling at me. Little one, that's the nickname that Tanya called me in my dream. But this Tanya doesn't even know me. Definitely some food for thought.

"Okay I'll call you."I called back walking to my front door with a silly grin on my face.

Later

_"I see you have finally met me." Tanya stated while walking next to me in the woods. Holy crap she's actually pretty close this time._

_"But you didn't know me at all in the real world."I said with a confused look on my face._

_"I am Tanya's soul." Was her answer._

_Then I just rolled my eyes and decided to go with it."I don't understand this anymore you are in my dreams persuading me and the real one doesn't even know who I am. Why are you doing this?" I asked with a sigh._

_"Because of me, you are now interested in getting to know Tanya right."She said looking at me with her seemingly everlasting smile._

_"Yeah." I answered somewhat begrudgingly._

_"So my job here is done."She said triumphantly._

_"But you will continue chasing me in my dreams?"I asked while rubbing my forehead, trying to grasp this._

_"I don't know maybe."She said coyly while standing next to a tree._

_"So you are just going to leave me guessing?"I said with a frustration in my voice_

_"I will come when I am needed, Little one." Then she walked over and kissed me on the cheeks and disappeared._

Thank for your will get to know better about the other character in next chapters.I want to now think of this Kate will be nicer to Bella in the review


	3. Chapter 3

Tanya

"Why are you doing this Tanya? Why are you socializing with a human teenage girl?"Rose asked me, with a confused look and some judgment.

We were in the garage of the Cullen's house, and I was talking with my sisters and Rose. We wanted a little distance from the family. Edward kept asking me about Bella, but I don't want him anywhere near her.

"I felt a connection with her; I don't know how to explain it."I said with a sigh.

"Maybe you just want to eat her."My sister Kate said with sarcasm.

"I didn't like the way you treated Bella." I said while gritting my teeth with a glare directed at my sister. I know she is mad at me because I decided to stay in Forks and she wanted to go Alaska already.

"Well deal with it."

"Your bad mood is annoying all of us. So can you please shut up if you have nothing good to say?"I glared at her. Her attitude is really starting to piss me off.

"Does she have a crush on you?"Rose said randomly.

"No, it looked like love at first sight."Irina teased me.

"I don't know. I think she just wanted to know me better."I said, though there was a tinge of doubt that thankfully went unnoticed.

"And you thought it was great idea giving her your phone number."Rose sarcastically replied.

"She was persistent okay, and I felt bad for her. She has no one to talk too."I defended myself. Even to my own ears the argument was weak.

"Jeez Tanya, why don't you just give your phone number to all desperate hormonal teenagers?" Kate said bitchy tone fully intact.

"Will you stop with your bitching?"I said. I'm really getting fed up with her.

"I will stop it when the leader."At this point she points to me. "Decides to go back to Alaska and forget about the bratty little teenager."She exclaimed, like it was the answer to all of the problems in the world.

"Kate I have gone with your crazy idea all my life. So please can you support my crazy idea for once, about staying here for the girl?" I was literally begging her at this point.

After many years on this Earth, if there is one thing I've learned it's that if Kate's unhappy, then everyone has to be unhappy.

After a long suffering sigh she finally said, "I supported your crazy idea about pursuing Edward, but fine I will do it once again, because you are my sister and I love you."

"She is going to come to our school."Alice said appearing out of nowhere in the garage where we were talking.

"Alice stop doing that!"Irina yelled, Alice apparently scaring her.

"I see that you guys are going to be close! I see her as my friend too!"Alice excitedly said.

'Now Alice thinking too about socializing with a the human"Rose said with a frustrated sigh.

"I still don't know how she guessed that your eyes are yellow, without even having to ask." Irina chimed in.

"Maybe you guys could talk to her. Ya know see if she knows anything about us."I said speaking to Alice and Rose.

"Don't expect anything from me."Rose deadpanned with a roll of her eyes.

When Rose didn't want to do anything it's almost impossible to make her. So sadly, it seems Alice is my only hope.

With others that wouldn't be a problem, but when Alice wants something she can go to extreme lengths and sometimes she takes things just a little too far.

Alice started her excited chattering already, "Of course I am going to plan things for my new friend. What do you think I should do first sleepover, or go the movies. No what was I thinking the mall of course, we have to go shopping! Oh god I have to get everything planned for the future. "And she was gone.

I face palmed myself. I really hope that Alice doesn't decide to kidnap her.

"I feel for the kid now."Kate said after a couple moments of silence.

"I still don't know what you see in the kid." Kate added.

"She is one of a kind." I said with a slight smile on my face.

Little One sure was something and admittedly I like the attention she gives me.

It was now the morning and I was sitting in the living room with the whole Cullen family.

My cell phone rang It was the little demon, and without noticing it my eyes slightly lit up.

"Hi Little One."

"Are you doing anything this morning." She suddenly asked.

"Don't you have school," I replied with my eyebrow raised not that she could see it.

"Ah and that is the reason for my calling, I don't have a ride to school." She said innocently.

"Oh you wanted me to drive you to school?" I asked.

"If you can,but remember why I can't drive ."She said with amusement in her voice

"Is see you got duty to do for your girlfriend."Emmett said.

I threw a pillow at him to shut up.

"Okay I will be there in 15 minutes and you can stop with the guilt trip."I bluntly replied.

"I have no idea what you speak of."She said with another innocent tone.

"Remember that I am the grown up." I said with authority.

"Okay mother I'll be waiting for you."She hung up on me before I could reply.

"I still don't get what you see in that kid." Kate said interrupting me from incredulously looking at my phone.

Rose just started staring at me.

"What?" I asked interrupting her staring match with the side of my head.

"Really Tanya, you stayed in the town for a human?"She said standing up with Emmett.

"How do you ask your friend if she wants to go to France shopping with you?"Alice asked appearing out of nowhere again.

"Alice stop doing that!"Irina yelled getting scared again.

"Alice please tell me you are not already planning taking Bella to Europe just for shopping."I pleaded.

Sometimes she freaks me out.

"But that's where some of the best shops are."She said like nothing was wrong with her idea.

"Jasper keep your wife away from Bella today."I said while standing up to go pick Bella up at her house.

"I'll come with you."Kate said also standing up.

After a few moments to study her face and think over what her intentions may be, I finally just sighed.

"Promise me you are not going to be mean to her."I said with a minuscule amount of authority.

"I promise." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You know sometimes I wonder about you."I mused while entering the car.

"I am not the one who is being a chauffeur with a human girl that we don not know nothing about."She sarcastically replied while entering the car too.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't do that, you look less beautiful my love. "She said mimicking the voice of Bella.

I just laughed at her.

After a short drive, we finally arrived at her house.

The only problem being that there was no Bella in sight.

5 minutes later, and we saw Bella come running to the car, with two apples in hand.

She was in a hoodie and with her hair up in a pony tail. I see that Bella is a tomboy.

Finally as I was examining her outfit she made it to the car.

"Good morning Tanya."She said while entering the car.

"Good morning to you too Little One."I replied back.

Kate cleared her throat so Bella could stop ignoring her.

It didn't work, "I brought you an apple" Bella said with a sweet smile, while holding the apple up.

It seems she's not giving up on me.

"Aren't you supposed to give that to your teacher kid?"Kate piped in.

I just turned and glared at her.

"Well thank you Little One, I appreciate it."I said turning my glare into a smile directed at Bella.

"Don't I get an apple too?"Kate asked. She just loves to cause trouble, has to give everyone problems.

Bella again just ignored Kate.

"Are you nervous? You are beginning at a new school."I stated, while also ignoring Kate.

"Yeah I hope I find nice girls there."She said absentmindedly.

I looked at her, realizing that it kind of bothered me that she was talking about other girls.

She realized what she said with a slight widening of her eyes and started rambling, "You know I meant girls that are just generally nice to umm everyone."She nervously laughed at the end and blushed.

"You know my cousin Alice goes to that school too she will gladly be your friend."I said

Actually she'll more than gladly be her friend, almost obsessively want to be her friend.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"She asked with a pout.

"No I am trying to help you to make friends."I said with a roll of my eyes and a twitch of my lips.

"If I have you as a friend I don't need any others."She said, with that same wide grin, she likes to give.

I just raised my eyebrow at her and asked, "Are you always so persistent?"

"No, but you're a special case."She said grin still firmly in place.

"Why I am so special."I asked after few moments of just staring at the road.

"Something tells me it will be worth it to be your friend."Is what she simply said.

I was just about to reply, when Kate interrupted our conversation, "And what about me?"She said looking at Bella with false smile

"You probably wouldn't like what I have to say about you." Bella replied with a frown.

I laughed at that, while just Kate glared at me and stayed quiet.

We finally came to the school at that point and I stopped in the front of the school, getting some people's attention in the process.

"Well I wish good luck to your first day."I said to Bella as she was getting out of the car

"Thanks for the ride."She said while walking away.

Kate just had to be an ass though and yell out, "Have a good day at school honey!"

Bella just glared at her and kept walking, while some kids gave us weird looks. I immediately sighed in annoyance.

For some reason I am starting to care about her. I don't know why I am starting to become friends with a teenage human girl, but something keeps telling me to be near her. I don't know what's going on with me and this girl.

I saw the Cullen's standing next to their car, so I drove over to them on my way out of the school parking lot.

"Hi kids shouldn't you be in class already." I teased them with a smile overtaking my face.

"Edward remember what I told you read the kids mind, but don't creep her out." Kate said she was surprisingly serious. I stopped thinking about Bella and started thinking about what I'm going to do today.

"What is up with you and this girl anyway?" Edward asked while simultaneously trying to get the info out of my head.

"None of your business."I replied and immediately started driving away from them.

Later

My sisters and I went looking for a house so we didn't have to stay with the Cullen's. We like our privacy.

We were driving at the moment.

"If we are staying in this town, I want to get something to do." Irina called from the back seat.

"If you want to go to school like the Cullen's I am not going to stop you. I fully support your decision." Kate said childishly.

"Can you be serious for a minute." Irina complained.

"What do you want to do Irina?" I cut in trying to get to the point.

"I don't know why we can't have a business of our own." Irina asked seeming to honestly think it was a good idea.

"No we are not staying that long in Forks." Kate said with a petulant tone.

"Why don't you want to stay in Forks?" Irina asked, "besides the Cullen's "She added as an afterthought."

"In Alaska we don't have to associate with humans." Kate said in frustration with a grimace on her face.

"I promise I am not going to stay in Forks' long, okay?" I said trying to calm her down.

After driving around for a while, we finally made it back to the Cullen's. The only ones there were Esme and us. I was now by myself away from the others.

Getting out of range of their hearing, I called Rose.

"What do you want?" Rose rudely asked after a couple of rings.

"How is it going with Bella?" I nonchalantly asked. I didn't want my sister to know I cared about Bella that much, which is the reason I'm not just calling Rose in the house.

After a couple moments of silence Rosalie finally replied, "There is some bad news"

"What, tell me?!" I was honestly a little scared at the moment.

"Bella is Edward's singer." Rose said quickly.

Now I was terrified, this couldn't be any worse.

"You are protecting her from Edward, right?" I asked after calming myself.

"Edward is fighting his blood lust so I don't think she is in danger."

"I'm coming."I said then immediately hung up on her. She couldn't die. Edward will crack, I know this from experience. I've met my singer and I couldn't control myself, I killed him that same day.

"Kate, Irina come with me!" I called while walking back into the house.

"What is happening now?" Irina asked seemingly exasperated.

"Bella is Edward's singer."

"Wow that is going to be a problem." Kate said with actual seriousness in her tone.

We drove to the school and see that the last bell just rang.

"I am going to look for Bella."I said while getting out of the car.

Walking through the crowd of students. I saw Bella speaking to a tall girl with glasses.

"Don't worry about Mike he will understand your gay soon." The girl said

"He makes me uncomfortable, and I don't like Lauren and Jessica are you sure you like being friends with them." Bella said, I saw she had a frown on her face.

"They can be rude sometimes, but they are my friends." The girl replied smiling. Bella wasn't flirting with her or trying to persuade her like she did with me. It made me feel special that I was the only one.

"Then there is Edward he let me think that I smelt bad or something. He was creeping me out. I hope I don't have to work with him anymore."Little One said.

"This wasn't the best first day of school for you huh." The girl with glasses said.

I then noticed that Bella was looking at me.

"The days not over yet, maybe someone could make it better. " She said while smirking at me.

That little demon.

Then she started walking over to me with the other girl following.

"Hey, Tanya what are you doing here." She asked while looking pleased that I was there.

"I was looking for Alice." I quickly lied.

"The pixie one, right?" Looks like Alice already got a nickname from her.

"Yeah, but she doesn't like being called like that."I said distractedly.

"Okay, but anyway I could help you look for her."She said while she started looking around for Alice.

The other girl cleared her throat. Wow forgot she was even there, "I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

"Bye Angela."Bella said turning to smile at the apparently named Angela.

"See there is nothing wrong with hanging out with me." Bella said cheekily after turning back to me.

"Yeah, if I was a teenager." I said blandly.

"Are you always so difficult?" She said with a sigh.

"What, you thought I was easy."I said with an eyebrow raised in a deadpanned voice

"Hey don't put words in my mouth, I respect you and that isn't what this is about." Bella said defensively actually looking a little upset.

"Hey guys."Alice said out of nowhere, making Bella jump in surprise.

"Alice you scared me!"Bella exclaimed

"Sorry." Then she turned to me," Tanya what are you doing here." Alice asked

"Edward was supposed to do something for me." I answered vaguely.

"Edward can't read her mind."Alice whispered in a tone Bella couldn't hear.

That was… unexpected.

"Is Edward controlling himself not to bite her?"I said fast so Bella couldn't understand me.

"Hey I am standing right here."Bella called annoyed.

"Yeah we know that is why we are talking so low." I deadpanned.

"Hey That is mean." She whined while pouting.

"We are controlling him." Alice again said low enough so Bella couldn't hear.

"You know Alice; your brother is a jerk." Bella randomly interrupted.

"Sorry about him. He was in a bad mood today."Alice said coming up with an excuse for him.

"I don't want him near me."She said petulantly but with a serious face.

"He will not come near you." I said seriously and with almost a growl in my voice.

After a few moments, I asked, "Do you have somebody who could drive you?"

She sighed, "No, but can you drive me home."She asked.

"Yeah sure."I said

"We'll talk later Tanya."Alice said while walking away.

I looked around and saw my sisters talking to Rose, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Your family sure is big."Bella suddenly replied obviously also seeing them.

While we were distracted a random girl came up.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The girl asked with a questioning look on her face.

"No Lauren, let it go."Bella said passing by Lauren.

"What was that about?" I asked with a furrow in my brow while glancing over my shoulder at Lauren.

"She never met a Lesbian before so I'm apparently a new social observation." Bella said walking to my car. I just blinked at that . School drama as always

The Cullen's had just left in their own car and my sisters were waiting for us at our car.

When Kate opened the passenger door Bella jumped in the front seat with an expression like nothing was wrong. Kate was stunned that Bella took her seat so she stood there with her mouth hanging open and Irina just started laughing.

Like I said Little One was one of a kind.

"Kate c'mon I don't want to be late." I said to Kate as she just stood there waiting for Bella to go to the backseat.

So Kate walked around and got in the back with Irina.

"I see you have talked to your cousin about me." Bella said with a questioning tone.

"What did she say?" I was curious as to what Alice talked with Bella about.

"She told me don't give up on you being my friend, and she also told me she is physic too. She sees me and you becoming good friends." She answered with a smirk.

I am going to kill Alice. Why did I ask for her help? Alice does not understand limits.

"I love Alice right know." Irina said with a sigh of contentment.

"She's crazy don't listen to most of the things that she says." I replied.

"Too late, because of her I am going to be more persistent. Cause I'll have you know I am not a quitter." She said with wide grin in place.

I just sighed in response.

"Do you have things to do today "I asked Bella. I didn't want to leave Bella alone with Edward out there, doing god knows what.

"Nope free as a bird."She said eyes lighting up in anticipation of why I would ask that question.

"We are going out in town, do you want to come?" I asked glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

Kate, Irina, and Bella watched me with wide eyes. Bella's being the only ones wide out of excitement.

"Of course, I would love too!"She after her surprise passed. I see that I made her happy. She had a big smile on her face.

"Hey don't I have to say in this decision." Kate said while glaring at me from the back seat.

"No, you broke her hand think of this as a lesson for you "I replied back with a smirk.

"This is good, this way we know that he is not coming for her." Irina whispered.

"Can I go to my house to changes my clothes first though?"Little One asked after a couple minutes of driving in silence.

"Okay."

So now we were on the detour to her house.

"Do you like it here so far?" Irina suddenly asked trying to making conversation with Bella.

"I liked it better in Phoenix there is the sun there, but here isn't that bad and I have met the amazing woman who is sitting right beside me." She said wide grin firmly in place.

I just shake my head.

"Are you staying here?"Irina asks.

"Yeah I think, are you guys staying here."She asked hopefully with wide eyes.

"We don't know we have to see how things go."Irina answers with a pensive look on her face.

"I hope you guys stay here, and if you need any help you can ask me."Bella said though she was only looking at me.

"Yeah right, like we are going need help from a teenager, especially if said teenager is you." Kate grumbled.

"I know judo if somebody is bothering you guys, you can come to me." She said in all seriousness.

"Okay we will."Irina said giving Bella smile. Bella cared about us; she doesn't seem to have any bad intentions. That made me smile.

We finally got to Bella's house and dropped her off to change and were waiting outside.

"You know maybe she is the one for you sis."Irina said while looking at me.

"What she is just a teenager, and she is a human"I exclaimed why she would think that. I cared about her but not like that. We've only know each other for a day.

"Tanya I've never seen you care about a human like this. I am just saying get to know her, see where it goes "Irina said with a small amount of wisdom in her voice.

"Irina it's never going to happen. I cared about her sure, but I just wanted to know why she is treating me this way."I said with a huff of irritation.

"Tanya, you can say it all you want, but this is different."Kate said joining in with the arguing.

"I treated her that way because I never met someone like 't you see the difference with our she is just a teenager" I defended myself.

"Do you know what your problem is Tanya you are always looking for a prince charming who know is it all, who you think is perfect and who can never do wrong. That is why you were after Edward, but guess what prince charming doesn't exist. So listen to us for once. Get to know her than you can say she if she is the one or not."Kate said to me.

"The only reason I am trying to get to know her is because something just tells me she is worth knowing."How can a teenage girl get my attention so fast.I ask myself

_This chapter is about getting to know Tanya and the other Characters .Not much happen but I promise in the future they will be more happening .Bella will tell Tanya about the dreams in the future when there is a full trust between them.I want to get to know more about your opinion of the story and tell me what you think about the characters .Bella is not the __same from the twilight will be more confident and know how to defense herself._


	4. Chapter 4

Bella

After a quick change of clothes, I make my way back to the car.

After getting in and settled we started driving. It was actually a pretty nice drive I was even getting to know them all better. Well almost everyone Tanya's mind seemed to be elsewhere, so she wasn't exactly in a chatter box mood. On a happier note, Kate seemed to be getting over whatever made her mad when we first met and was actually being pleasant.

"So where you guys come from." I asked.

"Alaska." Tanya said while looking at me. She seems to be doing that a lot, looking at me that is, anyone else I probably would have gotten creeped out, but to be fair I was doing my fair share of staring. Even in the real world Tanya is mysterious.

"Wow, must be really damn cold there huh?" I asked curiously. And I thought Forks was bad.

"I liked it there it was calm, peaceful no one to bother us. The best part had to be that everyone knew not to park behind others." Kate said smiling sardonically at me.

When is she going think she would get over it

"Yeah, well sorry, to be fair though you, you did break my arms so I think were more than even." I defended myself.

She rolled her eyes at my great exaggeration. "I guess you learned your lesson not to mess with us." Kate said still smiling. What is this she smiling about?

"Hey look a shop for sale." Irina randomly called out while looking through the window, distracting us from the oncoming argument.

"You guys looking to start up a business?" I asked with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Yeah we want to do something of our own." Irina said sill observing the shop.

"Oh that's cool, like what." I asked honestly curious.

"I don't know maybe a bookstore" Irina said contemplatively.

"If you need someone to work there for you, I'm open to help, I love reading books anyways."I said, while also starting to look at the store. I could use the money, I do love buying random crap and art supplies.

Then after a few moments of silence Tanya deadpanned."I didn't know you were a nerd."

After not talking a while that what she have to say.

"Just because I like that doesn't I am a nerd"I said glaring at her.

"I didn't know you where so sensitive" She said while not looking at me and watching the road obviously ignoring my glaring

"You know if I weren't in a moving car I would be storming out right now."

"Nerd, overly sensitive, and dramatic I'm sorry but this friendship is going to have to end."She said with a face full of seriousness.

I just glared at her.

"If you keep glaring at me like that you'll get wrinkles, then you'll slowly get less cute." She said finally looking at me with a grin.

"I don't like being teased." I said while sulking in my seat.

"Too bad you will have to stand it if you want to be my friend." She said smirking at me. Is she seriously gonna play it that way, well on the bright side she's obviously starting to accept that I will annoy her until she will at least try to be my friend.I think that was a sign of thinking she will consider it

"I would stand anything if it means getting to be your friend, especially if it's coming from you."I said with complete and utter seriousness. I just let out a sigh, with the only thought that I sound like I'm going to war, not trying to start a friendship.

"Kid you don't know what you're getting yourself into. This woman is a pain in the ass, just asks Irina." Kate said butting in with her own comment.I forgot they were even there.

"Oh I don't need someone to tell me that Tanya is a pain I figured that out from my first conversation with her." I said with a smirk in Tanya's direction.

"Hey, remember I'm the grown up and you are driving in my car." Tanya said while glancing in my direction.

"Now Tanya, don't blame her, she didn't say anything wrong you are difficult and stubborn." Irina said with seriousness.

"You know sometimes I ask myself why I am still living with you guys after all these years." Tanya said glaring at her sisters

"Are you guys adopted like the Cullen's?" I asked with a genuine look of curiosity.

Irina huffed and said, "No, we are real sisters, and family to the Cullen's, but don't expect us to be anything like them."

What? That was ridiculously confusing.

"Do you guys know where La push is?" I asked just changing the subject from my confusion.

Tanya looked at me then with a suspicious look. "Why do you want to know?"

"Jacob a resident there is a childhood friend of mine and he invited me to hang out."

"Be careful with them I hear the boys there are aggressive." Tanya said with a slight protective tone.

I gave her a look of incredulity, "Why is something has had happen there?"

"No just be careful "She said I knew she was talking in all seriousness

"Okay… I uh guess I'll remember that while there."I said then turned to her changing the subject, "So where are we going anyway?"

To me Tanya was just randomly driving around at the moment.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked quietly.

"Hey now it is our choice to choose!" Irina yelled from the back seat.

"So what do my lovely sisters want?" Tanya said with a fake excited voice.

"Bella you can choose. What do you want?" Irina replied back.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how we're related." Tanya exclaimed, with an annoyed look.

I love being an only child.

"Why don't we just explore Forks? I want to see the amazing sights anyway." I said semi sarcastically.

"Alright but you have to keep at least ten feet away from of us. I don't want anyone to know were together." Kate said seriously.

I hate people.

"Are you always like that ?" I asked she was annoying the hell out of me

"No just with you because you get annoyed so easily especially compared to them." Kate said while pointing to her sisters

There were great people to hang out with. Though with their maturity levels it was easy to forget their age difference with mine.

After a through day of walking around aimlessly I was finally home. I was tired of the trips with these woman .They entered almost every shop, it was a bad idea telling them let's go exploring Forks but it was worth it because I was close too Tanya and that was all that mattered. I did learn that Tanya is sweet when she wants to be but she can be the devil too.

As soon as I got home I went up to my room, and as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light

_Tanya was sitting next to me on the ground._

_"I see you have made progress with your relationship with me" She said looking out at the sea._

_Huh that's new; I don't think there was ever a dream sea before._

_"You sure are a difficult woman."_

_"What did you expect for me to be friends with a stranger so easily?" She asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"I'm the stranger? You're the one interrupting my dreams." I said incredulously._

_Not that I mind._

_"But Tanya doesn't know that. So it makes your job a little more difficult than mine."_

_"A little, because of this I have a broken hand!"I exclaimed_

_"That wasn't me that was Kate!"She defended herself._

_"What are you doing here? I thought you finished your job "I said accusingly._

_"Something came up. Edward."She said with a frown._

_Uh, what does her freaky cousin have to do with anything._

_"What is wrong with that guy? He is so creepy."I asked with a grimace._

_"Don't let him bother you, and please don't talk to him unless you absolutely have to."Tanya said pleadingly._

_"Don't worry I have zero interest in Edward, I would like to know what's wrong with him though."I asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"He's becoming obsessed with you."She simply said._

_"What!? We don't even know each other!" I exclaimed._

_"I know" She said, then changed the subject, "You've figured out that me and the Cullen's aren't human, right." She said like she was talking about the weather._

_"Well you both are kind of too have yellow eyes it strange"_

_"Would you like to know what we are, it's your choice." She said seriously._

_I sat there for a second and thought. Hmm do I want to know more about the existence of this seemingly unknown bipedal species?_

_"Is it going to cause me problems knowing your secret?"_

_"This secret will let you see me in a whole new light."_

_"If this secret isn't something that is completely necessary to know then I'll pass on the new knowledge."_

_"Okay but if someday you want to know, than all you have to do is ask."_

_"Why would I change my mind in the future?"I asked with a furrowed brow._

_"Trust me people always are changing their minds, I just know."_

_Alright then._

_I just nodded_

_Then she put her arm around my shoulder and just held me. I enjoyed her comfort. This is the first time that she held me._

_Then just as I was starting to enjoy my time with Tanya the unthinkable happened, my phone rang._

"Hello."I said with annoyed voice.

Whoever just woke me up better have an important reason, or I'm going to shove my phone down their throat.

"It seems I have bored you already."It was Tanya.

Ok she gets a free pass.

"I don't think you could ever bore me, I was just sleeping "I replied in a tired sounding voice.

"The trip must have made you tired. You should have told us that you were getting drowsy from walking."

"I did, you ignored me. You know it doesn't surprise me I'm so tired, women shop for hours."

"If you want to shop with us you have got to learn to walk faster and get more energy."She pointed out.

"Just because you guys have longer legs and seemingly unlimited stamina."

"Why Bella I didn't know you were checking out our legs."She teased. Thank God she can't see me because I have an atomic blush right now.

"Little one are you blushing right know."I heard her laugh.

Such an evil woman.

I cleared my throat, "Pft no, why would you think that?

"I am waiting for an answer, were you checking us out?"

"Is this a new way of torture I haven't heard about."

"I was just teasing." She said with an obvious smile in her voice.

"What did I do to deserve this treatment?!"I said dramatically. She just laughed.

"Hey I wanted to tell you I can't pick you up tomorrow, but Kate can."

Oh god this is a sign something horrible is going to happen. It just know it, it probably goes having to spend time with Kate and then the locust appear.

"Hey your sister doesn't have to pick me up I can walk…. or something." I didn't want to spend the beginning of the day with Kate.

"Its ten miles away and Kate isn't that bad I told her to behave." Tanya was hoping I would agree to let Kate drive me to school. At least she cares about me.

"Yeah I still don't think it's a good idea. I need at least one hand for daily functions and I'm pretty sure it will just get broken again."

"Little One, if you let Kate drive you too school we will plan another day trip out." She bargained.

Oh no she's found my weakness. Spending time with her.

"If I let your sister drive me to school it's another trip with just you and me alone."I haggled. I do love having her attention.

"Okay, Little One I see you know how to do business."

"It seems we have an accord." I said with a fake snooty tone. I am so proud of myself right now.

"Alright, I am going to let you sleep."

"No! I'm not tired anymore, you don't have to go!"I said fast so she couldn't hang up.

After a few seconds of silence she finally answered with, "Okay, Little One I want to get to know you better. Till now all I know is you can be dramatic, oversensitive, persistent, stubborn, cocky, and a nerd."

"Well whoever this is sounds amazing to me, what do you think?"

"I think I would be okay with getting to know them."

We stayed up talking for hours, and I fell asleep while talking to Tanya.

When I woke up, it was morning. How could I fall asleep, Tanya probably thinks that I'm bored of her.

Then I looked at my phone, and saw there was a text message.

Hope you sleep well. I hung up when I heard you snoring like a bear on the phone. –Tanya.

Well that was embarrassing.

When I was done in my room I went downstairs and saw a nightmare becoming true before my eyes Kate and Charlie talking.

"Hi, Bells." Charlie said after noticing I was there.

"Hi, kid Tanya must have told you about me being your ride to school."Kate said sweetly. That demon, she was acting all nice in front of my father.

"Yeah can you wait for a minute, I need to eat before I go to school."I said begrudgingly.

"Hurry up Bella you don't want to keep the young lady waiting." Charlie said with an exaggerated wink in Kate's direction.

"Don't worry Charlie I am not in a rush I can wait." She said. How is he buying this .Men doesn't think when it come to woman.

"It's kind of you to drive Bella to school after she broke her own hand."Charlie said while shaking his head.

As the actual perpetrator sits innocently in the same room.

I told him I broke my own hand while I was checking my truck, I didn't want to get Tanya in trouble. Kate is so lucky she's Tanya's sister.

"I felt bad for the kid."She said in another sweet tone. If I didn't know her I might of actually thought she was a sweet innocent woman because of the way she was acting right now.

"Right, I'm going to eat something now."I said blandly while starting to walk away.

"I bought you food." Kate said pointing at the table that had a coffee and a donut sitting on it.

Oh god she's trying to poison me!

After just staring at the food like it was going to jump up and attack me I finally slowly started picking it up and said, "Thank you for your thoughtfulness."I deadpanned and grabbed my bag to leave.

"Are we ready to go now?"I asked impatiently after Kate just sat there talking to my father. Eww what if they started a friendship or something.

"I think someone's jealous of not having my attention."Kate told me teasingly.

I just blankly stared at her.

My father laughed and said, "Thank you for your kindness, I hope I will see you around."

I don't.

Finally we made our way to the car.

"Your father is a kind man."She said while entering the car

"Yeah he is, stay away from him."I murmured

"Someone jealous I thought you want Tanya not me."She smirked as she began to drive.

"If I'm jealous, you're delusional."

"So you do want Tanya?"She asked me. Even I don't know the answer to that question.

"How about we stay in silent."I didn't even know what I wanted with Tanya

"Okay, do you have a girlfriend?"After a long silence Kate asked

"I though we are going to enjoy a quiet ride."

"Just answer the question." She said with a roll of her eyes.

I sighed and finally answered, "No, why?"

"I am just trying to have a conversation with you kid."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me kid." I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"You never stop my sister from calling you Little One."

"Tanya is a special case."I said repeating what I told Tanya not long ago.

After a long silence she randomly asked, "What is your intentions with my sister?"

"I just want to know her, that's it."I said with complete sincerity.

"If you have any bad intention towards her. You better leave her alone if I found out you do something bad towards my sister. I will hunt you down and kill you and nobody would ever find your body." Kate said with a smooth threatening tone.

Jesus Christ, this psycho is freaking me out. I got literal chills.

Thank fully as I was thinking that, we were pulling into the school.

"Um… thanks for the ride." I said somewhat nervously.

"You aren't that bad for a teenager."She replied with a smile.

Thankfully that broke me out of my nervousness and my natural confidence came back as I smirked at her and said, "And you aren't that bad for an old woman."

"You better watch your mouth young lady!"She yelled as I was walking away.

I just pretended not to hear her and walked into the school.

The rest of the week was going well. I started building up a friendship with Angela and avoided Lauren, Jessica, and Mike as much as humanly possible.

Edward wasn't at school; Alice told me he was gone visiting family. Alice being the only member of the Cullen's that I spoke to. The others kept their distance, which was fine with me.

With the Denali's I got to know them better and even got along with them all now, they were defiantly unique. I talked to Tanya on the phone every day and got to know her even better. She was kind but sometimes, the woman can be downright evil. Like when she teases me sometimes you wouldn't know if she was actually serious or not.

Tanya drove me too school and picked me up the whole rest of this week. It was now Friday and I was counting the seconds until the weekend.

I was sitting in the car with Tanya at the moment.

"I still remember you promise for me were going out." I said signature grin in place.

"I would be surprised if you forgot."She replied with a smirk.

"We can do something after school."

Her mind seemed to be elsewhere as she didn't even react to my question.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked hesitantly not knowing what to expect.

She stayed silent for a moment.

"Edward is coming back to school." She said with a deep frown.

"Aside from worry of his general creepiness, I don't care about him. Did you guys have a fight?"I asked with concern.

"No, he is just getting in my business, which doesn't concern him and is really pushing my limits." She said with anger in her voice.

"If he gets out of hand I could beat him so he can learn his lesson to leave you alone "I said with a slight smile.

"There is no need. Look just… don't let him come near you" Tanya replied seriously.

There it was again, don't let Edward near you. There has to be more to this than she's saying. Both Tanya's are worried about him. This was a definite sign that Edward was bad news. I was told that they weren't human. I didn't want to know anymore about what the Cullen's were but I'm guessing it has to do with that.

"Okay I won't but don't let him get near you either it's too nice a day to get ruined by Edward." I replied back with a smile.

"Your right." She simply said as we were pulling in to the school parking lot.

The day was pretty nice peaceful even, but then disaster struck. I was walking to my class for biology and as I entered the classroom. Who do I find next to where I'm supposed to sit but the devil himself, Edward

I would like to know your opinion about the chapter .So I would know that I am doing great or I need to change please next chapter Tanya and the sister will be confrontation with Edward and will get to know what is going with Edward .Jacob and Leah will be appearing too in the next other story will be updated this a beta is checking it


	5. Chapter 5

Tanya

I smelled Edward scent when I got back to the house God please tell me that Edward isn't here but no God didn't answer my prayers, I walked in to find  
Edward talking to Carlisle.

"What are you doing here Edward" I asked him standing there with a eyebrow raised at him.

"I came back to Forks I am going to learn to deal with Bella" Edward said simply as if it was the easiest thing to do learn to deal with your singer.

"Bella is your singer you need to stay away from her" I exclaimed stating the obvious you would believe I was the only one that knew what could happen.

"I'm going learn to control myself near her" He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I was walking towards him now so we could be face to face with each other  
"Why do you want to torture yourself by going near her" I asked because no one would willing to put someone else in danger like he was doing, An the last thing I need is Edward being interested in her.

"Look I can't read her mind and I want to know why I can read her mind" He said to me

"Go ask Eleazar i am sure he can give you some answers but I'm not going to let you play with Bella's life" I care about Bella more than I let on she is a sweet kid but She isn't that innocent too, She was the only human I let myself be that close too.

I slept with human before but we didn't have that communication like I have with Bella she makes me feel special. An I am not going to lose because of Edward and his need to know everyone business.

"Tanya he is not going to kill her okay .I know he cares about her just as much as you do" Carlisle said trying calm me down but I wasn't about to back down from this.

"She is not my singer so I can be with her without thinking of killing her and second She don't want Edward anywhere near her you creep her out" I said looking at him with a glare I was mad why don't they see logic. I saw Kate and Alice coming from upstairs  
they must of hear us arguing.

"I told you I am controlling my bloodlust and I don't think it's a good idea you guys being near her, I don't know what she is thinking this is dangerous" He said looking at me

"Someone is jealous of not having the new kid attention" Kate said joking around

Me and Edward glared at her "Edward you can't tell us what to do We're not members of your family and if you think it is dangerous you should stay away from her." I glared at him .

"I need to protect her she is one of the kind and I am not going to let her soul be damned like us, So please Tanya for the last time stay away from her." He shouted at me at me as if that was going to make me listen to him or afraid of him.

I walked into his personal space "Listen to me boy and listen good she didn't ask you to protect her, the next thing you need to learn is that I don't take orders from you, she came to me and offered me friendship not the other way around so accepted" I said with an authority

We stood there glaring at each other and I let him see how Bella talked about him and how she likes to talk to me, I let him see how Bella is persistent about getting to know me and He pushed me and began to run .

"Alice where is he going" Carlisle said looking out the door Edward just ran out

"To Bella's house" Alice answered with a worried expression on her face.

I swear I am going to kill him I say to myself as i ran after him I saw Kate and Irina next to me running too, when we finally caught him Kate used her power on him. I had him by his neck an he was struggling to get free so I pined him to a tree. "This is your last warning Edward stay away from her you wouldn't want to know the pain that you are going to suffer if anything happens to Bella"I said glaring at him and putting pressure on his neck to get my point across.

I didn't let him go even though the Cullens were behind us "That is enough Tanya there is no need to threaten him" Carlisle said

"No not until he learns that he need to stay away from Bella." I said 'I could stay here all night' I said to Edward in my mind

"Why is Bella so important to you." He said with difficulty because of the strong grip I had around his neck

"None of your business for the last time." That was his way to try and make me think about it of it so he could read my mind, he's used to reading everyone's mind knowing what everyone is thinking he doesn't respect people business, when he doesn't know what people are thinking he throw a fit.

I felt a wave of calm come over me "Jasper stop manipulating my feelings my patience is very short right now" When I said that it stopped

"Please let go of Edward you are hurting him" Esme said to me you can hear the concern in her voice but that wasn't effecting me.

"Why so he can go hurt the kid" Kate said I was glad that Kate was defending me.

"Look Edward if you hurt Bella you will be dealing with us" Irina said to Edward and she was always the level head of us and even she was threatening him, but I feel for anyone who Irina want to hurt she will really hurts them.

"Can we go now some of us has work to do at house " Rose said impatiently I know she wasn't happy with my relationship with Bella, but I didn't care not everything has to go her way.

"When someone realized that things are not going his ways like always sure we can leave" I said not moving until he say it

"Edward man let it go me and Rose have things to do at home and you're interrupting us" Emmett said of course work meant sex, I rolled my eyes at him like that was anything new.

"Okay Im not going near her "He said

"I don't trust you so just know I will be watching every step that you make "I said as I let go of his neck

"Edward let it go before it become something big" Alice pleaded with him as the Cullen were going to their house.

"Are you still sure that she is just a human to you "Irina said with a eyebrow raised at me and a small smile

"Do you want Bella dead" I asked trying to play it off as if it was just to keep her alive.

"Someone is in denail" Kate teased grinning at me

"You are just annoying "I said we stayed there until morning to make sure Edward wasn't trying anything, I was worried about Edward going to school with Bella.

I picked Little one up from her house this morning and she was happy as always,I took her to school have a chat along the way but something told me to stay near school.

I was sitting in the car alone when all of a sudden Irina was sitting next to me. "I see Alice have been given a lessons how to scare people "I said to her with a glare I could have hurt her she's lucky she my sister,I still should if you ask me.

"What are you doing here" She asked as if she doesn't see me glaring at her.

"I was enjoying my a time alone but I realized I can't now" I tell her but even i know that was a lame excuse.

"You can't lie to me your worried about the little demon aren't you"Irina said smiling at me.

"I see you have a nickname for her too" Kate never call her Bella it's always the kid or the human.

"Your changing the subject why can't you just admit it, you care about her I mean you don't have to publicize it" Irina always was the smart one.

"I care about her there I said it now leave it alone" I murmured i wasn't ashamed of caring for little one even I couldn't believe it how much I care for my little one.

"I never thought I'd see this day coming sis that we would have to talk to you about expressing your feelings "She smirked at me

"Shut up if you want me to help you making the business your planning "I threatened to her I'm the one who tease people not her.

"Somebody is overly sensitive today maybe the little demon has some influence on you "Irina said with a smile.

"I think I'm going to call Rose for information about Bella "I said

"Rose isn't going to answer she told she's tired of you bothering her to know what Bella is doing "Irina said with a laughed clearly amused with my actions.

"That traitor i'm so not going to lend her and Emmett my house anymore for they supposed honeymoon" I said with a scowl.

"You know we can go in the school without anybody knowing and see how it's going, you can see with your own eyes that Edward isn't eating his meal" Irina said

I looked at her I had my suspicious that Irina wouldn't come up with that plan  
"So you and Kate would tease me later" I said to her

"I care about you sis and I care about the little demon too I don't want to see her life get taken away because of some idiot". Irina was like my psychologist even with my old ages I can go a little crazy sometimes.

"Okay let's go"I said I said getting out the car and going into the school we where walking down a hall when I saw Bella walking out of the classroom, An there was Edward going after her.

"What the hell is wrong with you first you ask me personal questions and we don't know even each other, then you tell me to stay away from your cousin who do you think you are my father "Bella said glaring at him with her hands crossed

"I just want the best for you Tanya manipulates people she likes playing with people"Edward shouted cause He knew I was here

"Listen to me Edward it is clear that you don't know me but I will kick any ones a** if they talk bad about my woman .So please shut up before this gets any worse and leave me alone" Bella said walking with a furious face

Clearly she was pissed off and I had to go deal with little one when did I become her woman but a part of me was glad that she defend me.

"I was trying to warn you about Tanya but I see that it's didn't work so I will keep Tanya from messing with you "Edward said walking away ha as if he could even if he tried

"Listen to me Edward leave Tanya alone if I get any complaints from Tanya that you m*** her, Remember my dad is a sheriff he loves to put boys like you in prison."She said she stopped walking ad turn to face him

I had a big smile on my face like a idiot I'm so glad that I met Bella .She's wonderful kid.

"Still in denial" Irina smirked at me.

"Shut up" Bella was gone when I appeared in the hallway

"I told you to stay away from her but you didn't listen and after what you said to Bella about me. Don't expect to be received in my house ever again" I said walking away from him

"Edward you definitely need to take a lesson in how to deal with woman" Irina said to him walking away with me .

Edward stayed behind I saw he was mad but he needs to learn that not everything is going to go his way. I was walking out of the school nobody could make me make mad after what Bella said .

Out of nowhere, We found Alice and Rose talking next to us

"So what happened "Rose asked

"You guys must have listen to what was said all it doesn't surprise me "Irina said

"I heard your Bella woman "Alice said smiling

"I am nobody's anything you know me "I said

"So you banned Edward from your house can me and Emmett go there when we want to avoid him" Rose with pleadingly eyes

"So you can complain about the many times I call you and you are banned too so don't get your hopes up" I said

"Hey that's not fair the last thing that I need to worry about is how a teenager is doing at school" She said defensively

"Not everything is fair in this world you have to learn to accept it if you want to live the next thousand years" I said running fast from the school me and Irina stayed near the school it was quiet and Nobody were there.

The time passed away fast until it was time to pick up Bella some how I like being Bella chauffeur. I saw Bella talking to a young boy there was a woman next to him she was tall.

"Charlie told me you can't drive your car "The boy said

"It sucks but on the bright side I like my new chauffeur" She said with a smile on her face I rolled my eyes What am going to do with little one .Irina laughed at that

"Jacob it's clear that she have somebody to drive her " The girl said

That was Jacob the one from La push  
it's clear he wasn't a werewolves his body is small. "The boy is probably a family member to one of the werewolves" Irina said and I nodded.

"Hey are you still planning to go La push "Jacob said

"Of course you better go your girlfriend is getting mad" Bella said with a smirk

"I'm not his girlfriend and not everybody is free like you are some of us get thing to do "The girl glared at Bella

"Leah" Jacob warned the girl name is Leah .

"Don't need to get defensive I didn't know you had things to do I'm not going to take anymore time from you guys bye" Bella said walking away she saw us and walked over

"Do you have to be rude like that "Jacob said to Leah who shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"Are you ready to enjoy the weekend?" Little one said walking over to us .

"Depends if you're still thinking I'm your woman "I said

Little on asked with her look innocent snd voice"What do you mean"

"I heard Edward and your discussion while I was looking for Alice" I said

She blushed she open her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Tanya don't torture her you should probably be thanking her for defending you "Irina scolded at me

"I was just defending you by saying my woman I meant the woman that I care about that is my friend and that I enjoy spending time with "Little one said looking at floor she is so cute

I heard the voice of Alice "Aww that so romantic Jasper do you remember us like that when we first met."

I heard Edward growled but I didn't care I just come closer to Bella and kissed her on her cheek, She stayed their frozen "C'mon we don't have all day some of us want to enjoy or weekend "I said to her i know I was being evil but hey it's fun, Irina was in front seat and Bella was in the backseat.

"Hey when are we going to move into our new house" Irina asked

"When are you guys going to move" asked Bella from her seat in the back

"I think in one week" I said with a questioning tone wondering why she asking

We hadn't moved everything in the house .

"So is there anything you guys are doing this Friday" Bella asked

"We were thinking of doing something with the family and Edward is going to be there" I said to her

"You guys are boring" Bella said frustrated with thy answer

"Don't you respect your elder" Irina replied looking at her

"Yes they told me not to lie that mean say exactly what I am thinking" Little one said ad I had to smirk she was too smart for her own good.

"We could go visit our new house "I said to her and she perked up at the idea, just like the cullen it was out of the human society

When Bella entered the house she couldn't believe how big the house was, I like to spend time with her she makes me feel young again and more human.

There was a pool there and she wanted to go swimming now I had to convince her that I will invite her here more so that she can enjoy swimming in the pool. We spent the rest of the day watching tv, Kate came to the house she just went hunting and Alice came too. Apparently Alice and Bella were becoming great friends.

"Little one it's time to go home" I said when we finished watching another movie. She was sitting next to me on the couch, her heart would beat fast anytime I came close to her.

"The time passed so fast but it was great spending time her with you guys "She said

"Well thank you I hope we see you here sometimes around too" Irina said to her with a smile.

"Remember kid this our house is not a hotel were you can stay when you want" Kate said I think the little one was someone new for Kate to annoyed the hell out of.

Bella rolled her eyes and said goodbye too Alice me and my sister drove her too her house, It was late but something was telling me to stay in the neighborhood so I stopped the car.

"You know something is telling me to stay near Bella house" I said to my sister

"I don't think I could stand this new you caring about the Kid" Kate sighed

"Did you hear a noise "Irina said we all listen but I didn't hear anything

"No but let go find out what it is." I said walking out of the car.

We walked carefully so nobody could see us then I saw Bella window open and I smelled Edward scent, we know what was happening I heard Bella snoring so I told them to stay behind. Then I saw Edward watching Bella sleep .He saw me and I attacked him. "I thought to you care about her so much to not to attack her in her sleep" I said with a low voice.

"I care about her more than others who care about herself" He said trying to to attack me

"Get out of here" I said in the same low voice threatening voice

"No I am not doing anything wrong I am just watching her sleep" He said

Just when I thought he couldn't be more of a creeper "I see you have to learn a lessons not to mess with things that I care about" Me, Kate and Irina started walking towards him ad the only thing he could do is run. I saw Bella beginning to wake up.

Please review .What do you guys think of Leah being Bella's friend in the story .The next chapter Bella will be going to La push will get to know about Bella and Edward conversation in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Bella

_I sat down because I had no other choice but to sit next to Edward_

_"Hi" He said with grin_

_"Hi to you too are we going to work" I said trying to keep it strickly about school_

_"Why are you in Forks "He asked_

_"Because they sent me her "I said but he was still looking at me Please God let the time go by fast._

_"Who your mother" He asked not even Tanya ask me questions like that so I just nod, I let him see that as a sign that I am not interested in talking with him._

_"Why" He asked_

_"Look we don't even know each other I don't want to be rude but that is none of your business"I said striaght to the point_

_"Okay are you happy here" He asked looking at me with frustration_

_"I wouldn't say I'm not happy here" I said Then I started with the work to let him see that I am to busy to talk_

_"Did you and your mother argue is that why she sent you too your father "He asked_

_"Edward I don't talk to stranger about these personal thing so can we please put our attention on the work " i said to him and he did, I thought He understood but I was wrong by the end of the class he asked me to stay away from Tanya, I don't know what girls seen in guys like that sometimes._

End of the flashback

I hope I can change my partner biology but right now all that matters is that weekend has come, I decided to go to sleep after that long day i had with Tanya I can still feel her lips on my cheek.

If I can get one of her kisses everyday I will be the luckiest human in the world, Bella stop being such a creep I told myself I don't think I can call myself a creeper after meeting with Edward.

I decided to go to sleep maybe Tanya can appear in my dreams, wait am I thinking like a hormonal boy teenager with wet dreams, I think is time to visit the physiologist for my own good I thought to myself.

I have to sleep so I'm not tired when I go to LaPush

I heard noises while I was sleeping, I open my Eyes and found the window open I stand and took my baseball bat under the bed and go to the window there was no one there, but I closed the window Im sure I locked my window for my safety.

I closed my window and locked it then went back to sleep.

When I woke up sad because Tanya wasn't in my dream so sighing I got up and took a shower and went downstairs. An there outside was Jacob and Leah "What are you guys doing here "I asked

"We're going to drive you to La push "Jacob said with a smile but Leah was their with a scowl on her face

"Where is your car"I asked him cause I didn't see one

"No I'm going to drive your car "He said with a small smile

"Be careful with it I don't know what the cullen did to make that car start "I said tossing my keys at him

"I didn't know you were close with the Cullen "Jacob said with a frown

"No I only talk to Alice the pixie one"I said looking at him

"They are not what they look like be careful with them "He said with a serious express but to me this town is mysterious I don't who is dangerous anymore

"Okay let's go before miss impatient here explodes "I said trying to light the mood and she glares at me more, so now were in the car driving to La push when my phones rings I look at the caller ID and it's Alice calling me.

"Hey Alice how are you doing "I asked

"Good, Bella I just want to say remember what Tanya told you about the guys of La push "Alice said

"Okay I'll remember but why didn't Tanya call herself" I said I was talking low Because I could see that Jacob is trying to hear he was being quite obvious.

"She is too shy to tell you she ..."Tanya interrupted Alice I recognized her voice

"Alice you better run if you don't want to see what will happen to you" She said

"Sorry about that remember to be carefull" Irina said and she hung up

"Who was that"Jacob asked me

"Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to listen to other people conversation on the phone" I said to him

"I thought they were no secret between us" He said for an excuse

"You sound like we are in a marriage"I replied He blushed and I laughed at him

"I was kidding "I told him

"What did they do to make the truck drives faster "He asked when we stopped

"I don't know Tanya told me they change the battery of the car"I said

"I don't think so they had to have repaired some parts of the car" He said is that so I wonder if Tanya made them

"I'm goimg to ask Emmett "I said after a few more minutes we were finally at La push and Leah was out of the car the moment it stopped what is up with that girl, looking around I saw Angela ,Lauren,Jessica and Mike so I decided to join them.

"Hey Bella where's your girlfriend "Lauren asked what is up with this girl  
sometimes I think she have a crush on me she's always asking about my love life.

"For the last time she is not my girlfriend "I sighed

"So your free" She asked an I knew were this is going one day they asked you if your single then the other day they want to be your girlfriend, I'm not going to fall for that again I told myself that I am staying single this time around in Forks

I saw Leah standing there alone maybe she could help me avoid Lauren.

"Maybe, hey I'm going to go "I said not waiting for response before walking away, when Leah saw me coming towards her she rolled her eyes she was walking near the sea.

"What do you want" She asked

"Nothing what are you doing her alone aren't you going to enjoy our company"I asked

"No" She said walking pass me

"Okay but with me you will" I said to her

"So know let make this clear I am not gay"Leah said

"And what does that have to do with hanging out with me "I said

She looked at me as if I was crazy "You are joking right"

"Are you homophobic because that will be a big problem" I said

"No Im not why are you not with your friend" She asked

"I want to enjoy this time at La push they got on my nerves "I said

"Who said that I will enjoy hanging out with you" She said while walking near the beach

"Jacob" I lied

"I don't think Jacob would have the courage of doing that" Leah said laughing

"Jacob is afraid of you" I laughed

"Why are you laughing"S he said with a glare

"I don't see anything that so scary about you "I said looking her in the eyes

"You know what Im leaving "She said

"You run away quikly" I replied I know proviking her wasn't a good idea

"You know what I'm going to go"I said to her

"Who's the coward now"She asked smirking at me

"I'm not coward I don't want to cause problem"I said and Her face soften.

"I thought you were a tough girl"

"Hey I don't want to use my fighting skills right now on you, you're too pretty" I replied before turning around

"I think you're just chickening out and don't confuse me with the girls that you're used too that can't even break a nail"She replied

6h ago"If that's what you think than you don't know me "I said shaking my head

"I don't need to know you to see who you are" She replied why is it that all the woman I put my interest in are difficult and stubborn, I need to find new skills for dealing with girlslike this.

I saw mike jump in the water with Jessica "Looks like they're having a good time, must be great to live near the beach" I said

"Yeah you like the sea right "Leah said She was looking suspicious so i was cautions before I nodded.

She pushes me too the water and I almost fell in "What did I do too you "I said

"Nothing I was going to let you enjoy the sea "She said walking away

"Bella come" Angela called to me but I give here a sign to wait

"Hey let's make a peace between us" I told her

She watched lme for a minute then sighed "Okay don't expect me to be your new bff "

"It is clear that you don't know me "I laughed I was someone who just hang out with people .I wasn't someone who expressed there feelings ohh how my ex girlfriends hated that

"I clearly see that you are a tomboy but I think your too fragile "She said

"I see someone has been studying me"I teased her

This time I saw her plan too push in the water I studied judo so I'm always prepared if someone want to attack me, I let her think I didn't know her plan then the moment she came too push I got of the way and let her fall in the sea "Hmm I see someone got a taste of her own medicine "I told her as I went and give her a hand too stand up.

She didn't accepted "Your smart Swan but you don't know who you're messing with "Leah warned me

"Say the one who fell into the water "I laughed

She stood up "Your friend are waiting for you and one them is looking our way more than once" Probably Lauren I thought

"They are not my friends they are too immature for me "I said witch is true I only saw Angela as a friends

"Look like Someone has a big ego" She said

"Look who talking the one that think everyone should be afraid of her "I responded her.

"Shut up Swan "Leah said before stand up and walking out if the water then i saw Jacob coming too us

"Are you enjoying your time here " Jacob asked with a smile like always

"Yeah where were you "I asked

"Checking your car it turns out they putt an expensive motor in your truck "He said

"I have to figure out a way to pay them back" I said to myself I don't know how the Cullen wasted that much money on my truck without even knowing me, But I heard they spend alot of money crazy things.

"Sorry to say this but I don't think you could ever pay them that much money back "Jacob said

"Thank you for being that optimistic "I said sarcastically

"Can't handle the truth Swan "Leah teased me

"You know what I'm going where I am wanted "I said

"Hey you promised me we were going to hang out "Jacob said an I don't broke my promises depends

"Okay"I said

"Why are you all wet "Jacob asked Leah and she glared at him

"She like to seat near the sea "I laughed  
And she was fuming now I think I could see smoke

"I was kidding learn to take a joke Leah "I said to her with a grin

"If you don't want your ass beaten better shut up swan "Leah said

"Ladies can we talk in peace "Jacob said

"Jacob remember we are older than you "I said and

We stayed there teasing each other eventually Leah find a way to push in the water, It was noon when I decided to go

It was a great time I could probably come here more. Jacob had some things to do so Leah decided too take me home. I was surprised even Jacob was surprised by her we were driving to my house when she asked  
"You know that Jacob have a crush on you" Leah asked with taking her eyes off the road

"I noticed I hope he understand that Im gay" I said

"He's still a child give him time to grow up he will understand" She said then I saw how she was handling my car

"Be carefull because if something happen to this car you will pay for it" I said glaring at her

"Hey it is not my fault this thing doesn't work properly even with the expensive thing the cullen put in this car" Leah argued with me

"Hey hasn't that Volvo been following us" I said looking in the mirror Leah looked at it too

"Yeah who is that" that a nice question

"I remember seeing that car at school "I said I know that car back I can't remember who's it is

"That car has been followings us for a while" she said and I nodded

6h ago"Are you in mob or something and you betrayed them and now thay are following us "I asked

"Are you for real" Leah looked at me like I was crazy but I was dead serious

"Hey someone is following us and I want to know why"I defended myself

"Let's stop and see what they want " Clearly Leah doesn't watch crime series

"Are you crazy you don't know who they are maybe they have a gun"I said but she didn't listen to me, I looked for my pepper spray and my baseball bat under the seat, I finally found them Leah stopped and looked at me "It is clear that you watch too much crime series"

The Volvo ride pass us I look at who's was watching us and then continue pass us "Do you know him"Leah asked

"That's Edward Cullen "I said

"I didn't know that boys from here where so attracted to lesbain "Leah said finally driving again

"No I think that something is wrong with these guys here in Forks in Phoenix I didn't have any guys after me" I think probably now it was not a good idea being now that I had Tanya near me I didn't have to go after girls.

"The guys here are a bunch of ass I thought first that something is wrong with me I thought that maybe I don't like boy, maybe I'm like you but I realize that the guys here are just jerks"Leah said with a frown

"Hey you know it nothing wrong with experimenting "I said jokingly and winked at her

"No offence you will be the last one with whom I'm going to experiment with if I am gay or not" Leah said

"Hey I'll have you know that I am very good with ladies" I said joking around

"Not even a minute with you and you're getting on all of my nerves "She said

"I know that there is a part of you very deep down that enjoy my company today" I said with a smile then we were finally home

"Hey don't you need lift to go home back" that never occured to me.

"Yeah my father will come pick me up"

"Do you want to go inside "I said

"No I prefer waiting outside "I rolled my eyes

"I insisted "I sighed

"One condition don't talk to me while I am in your house you are too annoying"She said

"Your wish is my command my lady"I said she rolled her eyes and come in to my house

she stayed in the livingroom, my phone was ringing again and what do you know it's was Alice again

"Hey Bella are you home"She asked

"Yeah why "I asked

"I just want to talk to you "She said

"About what" Is everybody in their family so strange

"We are we going to plan a sleepover "She said

"Alice I don't do sleepover unless you're my girlfriend"I told her

"So I have to be your girlfriend "She asked

"No, I'm just saying I don't do sleepovers"I said

"Okay thank God I thought you were saying you have a crush on me" she said

"So Im not good enought to be your girlfriend "I asked her

"No I didn't mean I meant that..."

"Alice I'm joking with you "I interrupted her

"Okay what about shopping "She said

"No I don't like shopping"I ansewered her quick

"But you did it with Tanya why not me"I hear pouting

"Because that was the only way too spend time with Tanya and you I have plenty of time too spend with you" I explain the logic too her.

"But Bella shopping will be fun we can go..."I cut her off before she begin to rambles of shopping

"Alice the real reason you called is because someone wanted to know I am okay right" I said

"I'm not supposed to say someone has threaten me "She said referring to Tanya

"Tell her I am okay I have to go Alice I have a guess" I told her hoping she will understand

"Okay bye" she said and hanged up then I went an took a shower when I came downstairs Leah was watching television

"Do you have any good channels"Leah asked impatiently

"No are you always so grumpy"I asked as I relaxed my body on the couch

"Are you always so annoying" She said

Finally I her father pick her up Her father is friend with my father, I was too tired to do anything today Sunday I decided to go for a walk, An I saw Tanya sitting in her car waiting for somebody. I greeted her but she ignored the hell out of me so I walk to her car

"Hi Tanya"I said but she was reading a newspaper ignoring me again

"I know you can hear me"I said to her but she kept ignoring me

"Can I get an explanation why my beautiful queen is ignoring me"I asked

"I don't have time for your games"She said glaring at me

"Okay I am not going till I have an explanation"I said

"Well I hope you don't waste your time standing there all day"She was mad

"Can you please tell me "I pleaded.

"Okay does the names Leah and Lauren ring any bells"She replied

"You know Leah" I asked

"That doesn't matter "She said then I saw Rosalie coming to the car

"Tanya can we please clear things up about the misunderstanding"I said then she was then starting the car.

"I don't have anything to talk to you " She said

"Tanya can we deal with things like a grown up" I said

"So now you are calling me childish , Rose get in I don't think I can stand this kid anymore" Tanya said

Rose was now sitting in the car

"I am not moving from this car Tanya until we talk" I was standing next to door .

"Bella get away from the car "Tanya said

"No I am not moving till I know why you are mad" I said

"Okay I know about you sleeping with Leah and Lauren and now you are trying to get in my pants" She said

am i dreaming or what

"Tanya who told you that stupid idea "I said

"Edward saw you and Leah in the car doing it "Rosalie said the first time she spoke to me

"So you believe everything Edward said even when he told you I was having sex with a woman that I don't even know in the middle of the road "I said and stared at her like she was being ridiculous

"But you are trying to get me to sleep with you "Tanya said

"Look Tanya can we talk in private "I was disappointed in her .I thought I had gained her trust, But now she comes with this story I don't know what to think .Is she so naive to believe Edward. She dislike Edward a lot .God please give me some answer.

"Did you sleep with Lauren" She asked

"Let me guess Edward told you that lie to"I said

"I know that she is after you "She said sadly

"You never turn her down "Rosalie said  
I rolled my eyes

"I am going to go now when you want to talk you know Im always available" I said walking away from the car

"No wait little one"So now it is back to little one. she is going put in a little more effort

I saw Leah coming to me "This is for telling Edward you had sex with me in the car "She hit me an It was unexpected .It felt hit by a brick.I fell and hit my head on the ground

Next chapter

_Tanya Pov  
__"Are you serious you are just going to give up on me just because one fight "I exclaimed  
__"So you like spending time with me "She said with a smile  
__"Maybe "I murmured When did I become so shy  
__"So that is why you were mad you are jealous "She smirked .That made her in a good mood  
__"No I am not jealous and wipe that smile of your face "I maybe well but I have other that I believed Edward reason too.I felt a little insecure about Bella feeling s toward me._

in the next episode you would get to know why Tanya believed Edward .Tanya and Bella would talk .Please review this chapter.I want to know that I am doing a good I am in need of a beta for this other chapter you what happen with Edward and Tanya


	7. Chapter 7

The story go on with the person example in chapter 4 Bella saw that Edward is back and is sitting near her will get to know what happen between them during by Bella pov chapter 6 .Not every time the event go on in the next chapter but goes with the person pov.I need a beta for my story my other beta computer sorry for the grammatical error I don't speak english. and please review tell me what you think.

Tanya

I saw Bella on the floor groaning of pain."What the hell did you do."I said to Leah in angry voice .The result was clearly a strength from a soon to be werewolf

"I give her what she had coming didn't she told you about our suppose romantic car drive"Leah said like nothing happened

I saw Kate and Irina come to us

"you told her "I accused my sisters

"No apparently someone was hearing our conversation"Kate said looking at Leah

"How can I not hear your conversation you were talking loud enough so everybody could hear"Leah said

"We just wanted to know the truth about Bella I told you shouldn't believe Edward but as always you don't listen"Irina said

Bella was on the ground there was a little blood .Thank God I had control over her blood .She was dizzy .

"What you guys said that Bella told Edward about me and her "Leah said

"Apart from hearing other people conversation you assume things you didn't hear"Kate glared

"Bella are you okay "Leah said coming to Little now Leah regret what she did to little one

She must of hit her head hard "I am okay "She said with a weak voice

"She not okay what was your intention to kill her .Her head is bleeding for god's sake"I exclaimed .She could have kill her .After I take care of Bella .Leah is going to deal with me .

Leah come closer to Bella .She saw the condition that little care was in "Oh my god"She said and runaway

They were a bruise on her left eyes .

"Little one you head hard and you got a left eye bruised we have to get you to the doctor "I said

"So know your concerned you didn't want to know nothing about me "She said with a weak voice

"Do we have to call Carlisle again Tanya"Rose asked

"Yes tell him meet us at home"I said

"Could you give me a hand to stand up I am good now"She said trying to play like she is okay

"It is clearly that you are not okay so please let us drive to the Cullen so Carlisle can look at your little head"I answered her

"I am not going to the Cullen because of one them I got punched so please let me go.I will call you later"She said trying to stand up

"Little one I know you are mad at me but we have to help you know you might will get an concussion "I said

"I am fine okay,I see you guys want to hurt me weekly one week ago one broke my hand and now this "She said sound sleepy

"Irina help me carry her in the car "I said going to her .I bend to her and put my hand around her she pushed me .It hurt a little rejection

"No one is going to carry me I have a headache so please let me go I know how to take care of myself."She said stubbornly

"Look we are going to get to you to Carlisle you want or not "Kate said

"If you guys move me I am going to scream "She said

"Can we get her in the car already "Rose said impatiently

I took her body and carry her into the car

"You know that this abuse right "She said

"I didn't know you were just a big baby when you were in pain "I teased at her .She glared at me .I deserve it a little .But I had my reason to believe Edward .She didn't call me yesterday she was to busy with Leah apparently she found another girl to spend her time with. Irina call me irrational.

I am going to kill Edward for lying to me .I didn't thought he would get so far to get what he wants.I can believe he told us that stupid lie .He played with people easily he knew my insecurities when I thought of little one.

Who got to the Cullen.I cary her into the house .She was still glaring at me .I saw Edward coming to us .

"You better get away if you don't want your head ripped of your body "I said too low so Bella can hear

"Bella are you okay "He asked

"You better shut up if you want to stay alive "She responded him

I took her to Carlisle office .

I stayed in the office .Carlisle had clean the wound and put a bandage around her head you can still see that she hit her head.

"Bella you need to stay on your back for a while .Your head needs some rest .Thank god you didn't hit your head hard"Carlisle said to Bella

She was still a little dizzy.

"Yeah can I have an ice pack for my head "She asked

"Don't you want a painkiller"He asked

"No I don't believe in that things and beside it doesn't hurt a lot"She was acting brave .She wanted to impress me .

"Okay I will be right back"Carlisle said while walking out of his office

"I almost forget Charlie"Bella said

"I will let Kate tell him what happen to you do you want to charge Leah with assaulted murder I will be happy to do that "I reassure her maybe accusing Leah for murder is extreme but she could have hurt little one really badly

Bella laughed at me .She stopped when she saw I was serious

"Are you serious "She asked me

"Of course she hurt you "I said

"No it was a misunderstanding she didn't mean to hit me so hard "Bella defended Leah she was being naive

"She shouldn't have hit anyway she should have talk to you "I replied

"Look who is talking the one who I had to beg them to tell me what was going on ."She said frowning at me

"Well at least I didn't hurt you "I murmured

"Tanya can you let it go .Leah meant no harm and I am not going to make big deal out of this "She sighed.

"Why are you defending Leah like she your girlfriend "I couldn't believe how Bella was defending the same person that hit her .Because of Leah she is pain right now

Bella face palmed made her head make hurt a little more.

"You know I never known a woman more stubborn and difficult than you "She said in a annoyed voice

"That because you are less experience with woman "I replied

"I think the older woman gets the more difficult they are "She said shaking her head

I slap her on her shoulder

"I think the only one I will be accusing assaulting me is you Tanya "She said while rubbing her shoulder

"I don't know if to thank you or not .First a broken head now and this and it all happen in one week I think it is the best if we stayed away from each other"She said not looking at me

"Are you serious you are just going to give up on me just because one fight "I exclaimed

"So you like spending time with me "She said with a smile

"Maybe "I murmured When did I become so shy

"So that is why you were jealous "She smirked .That made her in a good mood

"No I am not jealous and wipe that smile of your face "I said

Carlisle came in .He handed her the ice pack .

"Doctor am I clear to go "I said

"Yes but you need to rest it is not good if you move to much "Carlisle replied

"Okay I am going to my house for some rest "She said beginning to stand up

"You can stay with us so if you need anything will be there "I said letting her body relaxed next to me

"So they can accuse me of something more worse "She was not going to let this go

"Carlisle can you give us a little privacy"I said

He nodded

We were now alone

"Look I am sorry for believing Edward lies .It was stupid of me . I don't know why you are so persistent when it come to me when I hear what Edward said about you I thought that was the only explanation that you are giving me so much attention is to get in my pants."I told her .She was now studying me .

"I thought you know me good enough not to believe Edward that 's why I am a little disappointing but I wanted you to know that I don't have any bad intention toward you.I like you .I know you are an amazing woman .I respect you Tanya I think you deserve much more for me to see you just as someone I want to have sex with."Bella said

She was so romantic .Tanya stop thinking of these things .She is just a teenager .

"So you forgive me "I asked with pleadingly eyes

"Yes .People are meant to make mistakes ."She said

She is very mature for her age .I like that.

"Thank you "

"But don't think you off the hood like that ."

I nodded

"You can hold me that's way I could feel so much better "She said looking at me with pleadingly eyes

I sit on the bed next to her .

"You didn't call me yesterday "I said

"I am sorry .I wanted to give you space for a day we talk to each other everyday "She replied

"I like talking too you I don't think I will be ever be tired of you Little one "I said

"You know maybe Leah hitting me wasn't that bad because of that my woman is sitting next to me "She said laughing

I rolled my eyes

"My head still hurt .You know maybe one kiss on my head will make it better "She said

"You are just taking an advantage of this situations"I said

"This poor patient need some more attention from her nurse"She smirked .

"I think this patient need to rest "I was worried about her .

"The only way the patient will do that if she get comfort from the the beautiful woman I ever seen "She said looking at me .She was studying me .

I looked at her .The only thing I see in little one eyes is kindness .Edward was causing problem between me and little one .I wish I could just kill him .Tany don't think that you promise yourself to be better person this year .

I already had problem with him watching Bella sleep .I was ready to rip his head off ,but Esme stopped me .I couldn't go with the idea killing Esme favorite son .I don't know why Esme still see Edward as a son.

I need to find a way to get Edward out of my way .

"Hey wanted do you want me to tell charlie "Kate said while coming in to the office

"Just tell him I fell and hit my head "Bella answered

"And the bruise on your eyes "Kate said

"I walked in to a door and fell "Bella replied

"You are getting very clumsy kid first you broke your hand and then this "Said walking out of the room not waiting for a response from Bella

"Is she always like that "Little one said standing up with difficulty out of the bed

"She like to tease people you just have to ignore here "I said.I think Kate wouldn't even stand herself

I let her lean on me .

"You smelled nice "She said

"Thanks"I said awkwardly .After a moment that she realized what she said she blushed

"I think the medication is working on me"She said making an excuse

"What medication Carlisle didn't give you any "I responded her

"No but the nurse did "She said walking out of the office

Alice came to hear and hug her

"Are you okay ?"Alice asked still hugging

"Alice how could you think she will be okay if you are hugging so hard "I said while I rolled my eyes

"I am okay and ignore Tanya she is just jealous "Bella replied smirking

"Little one know your limits "I warned her

"You can stay here "Alice said refffering to stay here a while with us

"Alice the last thing I need to stay at your brother house "

Edward sure get the way that Bella don't want to know nothing about him .

"He promised me he will stay away and beside is it so much to ask for a company of my friend "Alice said

Finally Bella find someone more persistent than her

"Alice I like to go to change .I smell bad "Bella wasn't go to the idea staying here

"My mom could cook breakfast and you could use my bathroom I have some clothes for you"

Bella stayed quiet for a moment thinking and than said looking at me

"Are you staying here too "

"Of course "I am not going to leave her with the Cullen

"Okay you have it your way "Bella said to Alice

"Tanya come "Irina shouted from the kitchen

"I will be back "I said going to my way to the kitchen

My sisters were in the kitchen waiting for me

"All I have to say I told you so "Kate said hitting on the back of my head

"If you do that again you will lose you hand for a long time "I threatened Kate

She just laughed at me

"Don't blame her Kate when someone is jealous they don't act rational"Irina said

I glared at her

"Don't forgot possessive too "Kate chimed in

"Where is Edward know "I asked

"Esme is talking to him about what he did ."I said

"I still don't know why we didn't kill him when we got the chance "Kate said

She was taking about yesterday when I caught Edward in Bella's room.I wanted to kill him .I just wanted to hurt him so he would learn his lesson not to mess with me

_When we saw Bella beginning to wake up .We flew fast out of the window .I forgot to closed the window .I hope she don't suspect anything ._

_I follow Edward scene .When we finally caught him .We were near his house .He was too much of a coward to confront us alone ._

_"Look Edward if I have to kill you to stay away from Bella I will do that "I said_

_"And you obviously know how we torture our victims before we killed them "Irina said next to me _

_"I thought you had at least a good in you Tanya ,but I see the only thing you guys cared about yourselves .You don't care about Bella ."Edward _

_"Listen to me boy .I cared about Bella .That is why I didn't want you near her .You need to stop this obsession with her .You are nothing to her."I said glaring at Edward .I am not going to let get in the way of Me and Bella _

_"Look Tanya I need to keep her safe and She needs to be protected and that is my job to do that "Edward said_

_"Can we just kill him ."Kate said approaching Edward_

_"Stop "It was Esme voice _

_"Look Esme he needs to learn a lesson .we found him in Bella 's bedroom watching her sleep "Irina said with irritated voice _

_"I will talk to him but don't hurt him please "Esme begged_

_I know it hurt Esme seeing Edward in pain .That boy God luck that someone like Esme could stand him._

_"Tanya he needs to learn a lesson ."Kate said .She obviously knew what I was thinking of not wanting to hurt Esme ._

_"Edward I told you this before Bella is not the one for you "Alice said ._

_Pleas god me don't tell me it is true what I am thinking .Edward sees her as his  
_

_"No she is not my mate .Alice doesn't know what she is talking about ."Edward said after reading what I was thinking _

_"Look I promise I will talk to Edward to stay away from Bella "Esme pleaded me _

_"Why nobody understand that I need to be around here "Edward whined .He was far from a men.I saw he was still a boy .That his mother need to discipline him _

_He growled at me .The moment he did that .Kate put his power on him ._

_"If you don't like what I am thinking then don't read my mind"I exclaimed at him_

_"Look Tanya trust us .We won't let him come near Bella .I know how important she is for you "Alice said _

_"Okay,but let me make this clear Bella didn't choose you to rule her life .If she want to hang with me is not of your business "I said glaring at him .Giving my sister a sign to let Edward go _

_End of flashback_

Rose came in

"Is she okay"She asked .I was surprise of for her asking if little one was okay

"Yes why do you ask "I asked curiously

"You care about her and you are my friend "She answered me.I let it to there

"Someone is awfully kind today "Kate teased Rose

She glared at Kate

"So Edward lied about Bella "Rose asked

"Of course ,he don't want the kid near Tanya .I think your brother is interested in Bella"Irina answered

"I never seen him like that so obsessed with a girl .He is always want to know what she is doing "Rose said with a frown

"I hope Esme and Carlisle put some senses in Edward head because if he continued like this I got no other choice to kill him ."I said

"You really like her right "Rose asked looking at me

"Why do you want to know "I asked defensively .It h wasard for me to admit what i felt when I was with little one

"Just asking .I am your friend I don't judge for liking a human .okay "Rose said sincerely

I nodded at her

"Alice where are my clothes "I hear Bella shouted

"I put some clothes on the bed for you "Alice answered

"Alice you know clearly this is not my types of clothes "Bella replied

"Look like Alice want to bring someone into fashion"Irina laughed

"Bella why don't you like the skirts that I put for you "I heard Alice pouted

"Alice that not my style okay so give me my clothes back "little one argued with Alice

"Can you at least try for me "Alice asked

"Alice no is no "She said

"I don't know why Alice even have hope for her fashion sense "Rose remarked

I glared at her

"What .It is the Truth "Rose said

" Just because you don't love the way she dresses is everyone have to hate it too "I don't see nothing the wrong the way Bella dresses .

"How is it going with my favorites girls "Emmett said coming in

"Great"I said

"Great as in being love with a human or great because you are relieved that what Edward said was a lie "Emmett said grinning

"Emmett for your own good shut up"I said

"Hey I was trying to have woman to woman conversation "He said in a hurt voice

"You know I am going to look for Bella upstairs "I said walking away .It will be best leaving the conversation there before I hurt him

"I am here whenever for you girl whenever you need someone you know were to find me "Yeah right

I heard Kate and Irina laughed

"Okay our these your choice then "Alice asked Bella

"Yes thank you "Bella sighed

I came in the room .Little one was only in a towel .My eyes went wide .Alice has been seeing her along with only a towel around her body .

I Cleared my throat .

"Is everything okay"I said

"Yes ,Alice finally give up on trying to get me new clothes "She said

"I still don't see why do you want to wear this clothes "Alice said with frown

"Alice why don't we go downstairs and little one get ready"I said .I looked at her sternly so she won't contradict me .

"Hey did ms Cullen make breakfast I am hungry "She said

"No Jasper has gone to buy some food "Alice said

"You 're creepy boyfriend "Little one asked

"No he is not creepy okay if get to know him you will realised that he is sweet and ..."I Interupted Alice

"Can we go now I don't think Bella what to learn about Jasper in a romantic way"I

"See someone who understand I think you need to learn from Tanya , Alice "

I laughed at Bella's way

Alice huffed and storm out of the room

I laughed "I see you know how to handle with Alice"I said walking out of her room

Downstairs I saw Edward coming with Esme

"Tanya I am sorry about lying to you about Bella I shouldn't have done that ."He said not meeting my is forcing him to do this apology because Edward himself never do apology .He has always have an excuse when he do something wrong

"You know Edward it is time for you start acting like men .I never thought you would just make something like that I thought it was too childish even for you. Is time of you to learn not every thing goes your way and if you don't want your body parts rippen apart your body stay out of my way"I said leaving him standing there

After 5 minutes Bella finally had come down.

Edward was the first to approach her.

"What do you want Edward"Bella said angrily

Me and my sister wear near them .We were in the living watching tv

"I am sorry for lying about you sleeping with..."Bella interrupted

"Why did you lie"Bella asked

He stayed quiet for a moment and then said

"I didn't know about your intention for my cousin I guess I was a little overprotective of my cousin"He lied

"I am not idiot Edward .First you told me Tanya is using me and now you said your woried about Tanya"Little one said.I love that little one didn't let people walk over her.

She told you exactly what she is

thinking

"Is just that I don't want you to get hurt .I know you are interested in her and you are not her type "He said .

That got me mad .Little one face showed that she was takan aback what Edward said

"Edward can you stop lying the kid .Just say the truth you lied to her because you are jealous of the attention the kid was given to Tanya"Kate said

Edward didn't say anything aftre Kate revelation he just walk away .That means it is true he is jealous

"Hey little one come here "I said

She did

I held her"Just so you know I don't have a type .If you treated me right .Give me the attention that I deserve and love me and understand me you have chance with me"I said kissing her forhead


	8. Chapter 8

Thank for the you for the review and one who favorite and followed .I want to know your opinion about Tanya flashback in this chapter Happy new thank for the of help me with the story Goldielocks21 and for MADDY22

**Tanya**

Jasper finally came back with the food for little one and when she began eating everyone expect me excused themselves because of the how bad the food smelled, I couldn't leave her alone and just my luck that Bella was someone who eats slow and I had to sit there and deal with that repugnant and vile scent.

I gave her a sign to let her know to hurry up and asked her many times if she was done and everytime she said no, but I guess if I want her close to me I have to get use to things like these.

After half and hour she was finally done but I think she knew that the smell was torturing me, An I'm sure she was taking her time on propose and my prove came cause when she was done she said

"I could see that the smell was bothering you"An she smirked at me

if she wasn't hurt I would seriously hit her But I can't see me causing little one pain.

After that Esme finally met Bella they talked for a little while then Bella went back to the living room with me, she was concentrating on the video game Emmett and Jasper were playing. Edward had disappeared after what Kate said to him and I didn't see him anymore.

Apparently Emmett and Bella had a lot in coming including saying things without even thinking sometimes, I remember when Bella said that she knew sites were you can find photos of beautiful women with less clothes, She regretted it the moment she realized what she said and came with excuses.

Her bad habits didn't stop me because from liking her I find these bad habits cute I didn't expect her to be perfect,

It was time to go home Bella didn't want Charlie to worry so she decided to go home early.

Emmett wanted to see her play but he will have plenty of time with her at school unlike me. Little one was someone who I don't think of letting go.

Me and Kate were at our house now "I see we are going to be staying here permanently" Kate said we were outside.

"Are you okay with this "I asked Kate

Being the leader of the coven means I don't have to listen to there opinion especially Kate you don't have to ask her for her opinion on things. I learned a lot from Sasha she always told me to hear others opinion cause people see things differently then way you see things, An that doesn't mean that they are wrong and sometimes you need to learn not let your emotion get the best of you when you make a decision. I have to be strict as a leader so they learn to respect me that's why a lot of vampires that I know me knows not to mess with me.

It was difficult sometimes my sisters and I don't always agree with each other for example when I decided to drink animal blood. Kate didn't agree even for a little but as time went on she decided to go with my diet but sometimes she still drinks human blood but she had a good control of her blood lust.

"I'm okay with this but you have to decided what you are going to do with the kid "Kate said to me

"I don't know yet I'm taking Irina advice to get too know her" I was getting to know Bella a little more everyday, She was a wonderful girl I wish I hadn't waited so much years for someone like her, But everything happen for a reason and come when the time is right.

"So Irina gets all the credit don't forget I was the first to tell you to get to know the kid "Kate said while she was on her phone texting Irina

"What are you texting Irina about" I asked

"What have you become the new Edward "She said while putting her hand on the screen so I can't see.

"Please don't mention that name" I pleaded with her.

"Would you believe it if i told you that we finally got the permission to open our own bookstore "Kate finally put her phone away

"How did she convince him "Apparently the owner of the place was being difficult

"Ever hear of succubus power sis" Kate said rolling her eyes with a irritated voice

"Sometimes you can be very dense sister" She said shaking her head and walked away

I came to pick up Bella from school her hand may already be healed but I used this as an excuse for me to spend more time with her, I saw Bella talking with Lauren and that actually made me mad Irina saw me reaction "You do know that she is single and she can be with anybody she wants "

"Doesn't she see that the girl has bad intention I know their type First they acted very interested in you and when they get bored they dump you like you were nothing to them" I said referring to Lauren

"You know if you don't want to see her with other people you will have to claim her "Irina said

"What?! I can't just claimed her were not even a couple" I said staring at her seeing if she was joking

"Tanya you don't want to see her with other people so it's clear that you want her and she adores you, I see the way she watches you "It wasn't as easy as she explain

"What do you want me to do just go to her an tell her she may be the one and that I am a vampire, you want me to tell her that I claimed her becase that's what we do when we realize we want someone to be ours" Now that I was saying it's actually not a bad idea

"Okay not like that show her you are interested drop hints here and there you playfully flirt, for God's sake where is my sister who knew everything when it came to seducing someone " Irina said getting a little irritated with me

"Did they seriously hit you Bella that awful "I hear Lauren say with a flirtatious voice

"Yeah but I got up and defended myself quickly from the moment I got up he run away, I supussed he got scared" Little one lied

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "I see like the little demon like to bluff" Irina laughed at what she was hearing

Angela and Jessica were their "Aww" they Said

"It's so sweet that you risked your life defending Alice like that" Jessica said

Of course Alice was in this

"I wished I got someone to defend me like that" Lauren winked at Bella

"You know Lauren there are plenty of good boys out there too don't get your hopes down "Little one said while Lauren was examining her wounds she was so close to her. Little one was letting her near her and I was getting madder every time Lauren open her mouth

"Tanya calm down "Irina said touching my hand

"Who said I was looking for a guy as a partner "Lauren said smiling at Bella

that is It I got out of the car and walked over to them, Little one better prepare yourself to show who you should be getting your attention, when I reached them I put my arm around her hips which surprised her.

"Can we go now honey remember we have plans "I said winking at her I acted like the girls weren't there.

"Ye..Yes" Little one stuttered

"So what are waiting honey" I said with a smile at her

"Okay bye guys I'll see tomorrow" I saw that it was difficult for her to speak we were walking to the car

"I thought Alice was lying when she said Bella is dating her cousin" Jessica said

"Tanya are you okay "She asked with concern

"I wanted to help you to get rid of Lauren"She relaxed after I explain why I put my hand around her too

"Oh you know I don't think Lauren buy it at all so I think we can convince her better with a kiss" She was taking advantage of this

I smiled at her "Okay" I said an her eyes went wide I pecked her on the lips

when I'm sure that I want her as a partner and she wants me as well we will be kissing on the lips, She was surprised by my action "This is an apology for yesterday" I said in husky voice and she blushed.

"I hope I will be getting more apologies like this in the future" She said after she finally recover

"It doesn't alway have to happen because of a apology, you never know" We were finally at the car and she frozed there and stayed watching me

"Are you serious or are you joking because if your joking that is just cruel"

I looked at her and walked back to her"I am not joking okay "I checked at her wound on her head

"Okay "Little one replied her hand was through her hair

"Let's go"

"Hey Bella you can sit in the frontseat I'm going with the Cullens" Irina said getting out of the car

"Where are you going" I asked at my little sister

" I needed to talk to Rose "She replied

she probably want me to spend time with little one alone, me and Bella finally get to her house

"Do you want to come in my lovely home" She asked I never been In her house before I could enjoy sometime with her without anyone to inturrupt us.

"Is your dad there" I asked It would be awkward if her dad was there.

"No just you and me" she said we walked through her house it was a simple house.

"Do you want something to drink "Bella said from the kitchen

"A glass water is fine" I said walking around looking at the things in the house, I saw a photo album and decided to look in it there where pictures of little one as a baby and I laughed, she was such a cute and fat baby still laughing at the pictures I turn a page

An see something that shocks me. I saw Sasha with little one as a kid holding her hand Little one had a the necklace that Sasha always had on, I gave her that a decade ago that time it was only me and her I remember Sasha wasn't wearing the necklace the day they killed her. How the hell...this can't be Sasha is dead but this woman is Sasha.

_Flashback_

_"I know that you are behind the door Tanya" Sasha said she was in her room and I decided to go back to my room._

_"You can come in child "Sasha said_

_I came in the room to see Sasha doing her make up._

_"Are you going somewhere tonight "I asked_

_"We are going to find ourselves some delicious human to eat "She emphasized the we_

_"You didn't tell me "I was taken by surprise_

_"Ten years ago you became a vampire and what way to celebrate by doing what our kind do best which is drinking human blood" Sasha said looking at me and smiling_

_"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here you saved my life if you hadn't change I wouldn't have survived the abuse of my father, So I wanted to give you these necklace as a thank you my mother said love bound between too lets you feel that the person is always there, I want you to know that you are the most important person in my life you helped me a lot. Because of you I am the woman I am today" I said looking at her_

_She walked to me "I can not accept these it you are suppose to give something precious like this to your mate in the future it will mean the love bound between the two of you"_

_"I insist" I said giving the necklace too her_

_"Okay but if you find your mate I will gladly give it to her " She expected for my mate to be a female_

_End of flash back_

I took the picture of Sasha and Bella this was a sign Bella came from the kitchen when she was done eating, She came with a glass water. "What are you doing "Bella asked walking to me

"Hey do you know this woman "I asked pointing to the picture

"Oh The ghost woman" She said

"What do you mean by that "I asked confused

"When I was four I got lost in the wood this woman found me and brought me back, my mother never saw her she ask everyone everywhere for her but nobody saw her or know her ." She said taking the book away from me.

"Do you know her name and do you have the necklace "I asked

"Hey what is this an interrogation" She joked and I frowned at her

"Easy there woman she told me her name was Sasha and I have the necklace still with me it was a gift from her" She said

I never believe in ghost but this was the only explanation "I think that necklace is the same I have can I see the necklace "I asked

"It's in my room I'm going to look for it " She said walking up the stair It was a sign Little one is destined to be one of us, 5 minutes later Little was still in her room so I decided to go check on her.

I knock on the door "Come in " The room was a chaos.

"I found it yes I forget were I put it" She said holding the necklace it was the same one I was in shock, I have never seen anything like this she give the necklace to me, The necklace didn't even break after all these years it was made of strong materials.

"Hey this something very worthy you are not suppose to loose it "I said to her giving it back to her

She nodded "I think you should wear it will look nice on you " She put the necklace on turning around I saw drawings on her pillow I grabbed them so I can look at them.

"Tanya no" I look at drawings it was me my yellow eyes and my pale skin it was taken of me in the woods in Slovakia

After I thought I received the shock of my life I was wrong "What is Bella" I needed answers


	9. Chapter 9

**Tanya **

"It's a painting," Bella responded.

"That's me in Slovakia, it's one of my favorite places. This was painted before you even met me," I responded as I saw the date that was written on the bottom of the painting.

"It's just imagination and through the Internet," Bella replied trying to take the drawing away from me.

"Bella, I'm not stupid. Now tell me the truth," I said as I kept the painting away from her reach.

"Look, it's complicated," she said sitting on her bed.

It seems she wasn't willing to talk about it.

"Just tell me, please," I pleaded with her.

"I don't know if you're going to believe me," she said as she gripped her hair.

"Bella I'll believe you, and I'm open-minded. So please tell me," I said this as I approached her where she sat on the bed.

She stayed quiet as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm not going to judge you Bella," I put my hand under Bella's chin, and raised her head so that she will look at me.

"Alright…this is going to sound really weird but I have been having dreams of you since I was fifteen," she said with all seriousness.

This is quite serious, she doesn't seem to be making this up.

"What am I doing in your dreams?" I asked desperate for some answers.

"I always find you in the forest, sometimes you let me chase you and other times you give me advise", she replied while nervously playing with her fingers. She seems to be worried about my reaction.

"What do we talk about in your dreams?"

"The last time I saw you in my dreams was a week ago, you told me to stay away from Edward because he is dangerous and his trying to ruin your plans. In my dream's you're always so mysterious…" Her face softened as she spoke those last words.

I kept quiet for a moment, as it was a lot to take in.

"Did she ever explain to you why I have yellow eyes and pale skin?" I asked, wondering if Bella has any knowledge about my kind.

"She said that you used to be human but now you're not," then this means that she still doesn't know about me being a vampire. If I want to be with Bella I will have to change her. I can't be with her if she stays human because she will grow old and eventually die, I can't fathom that. I want to be with my mate for as long as my immortal life will last.

"Do you want to know what I am?" I asked.

"If we are going to start a relationship, it's important for me to get to know you…" she murmured looking at her hands.

She can be so sweet sometimes. But I didn't know what to do, once I tell her the truth I have to turn her. After Sasha's death I am not willing to risk anything.

"Bella, do you think you'll be able to love me enough to accept what I am?"

"I think I will, since I've been having dreams of you and the Tanya in my dream's told me that her job was to bring us together and for me to get to know you,"

This really proves that Bella is my mate and Sasha said if she ever find's my mate she would give her the necklace. I really cannot see myself with Bella being a human. I don't want a relationship that probably won't last long and I might not survive the immense pain I will experience if Bella dies. For a vampire, it is extremely painful and sometimes impossible to live on, once your mate passes away after you have built a strong bond with them. However, if the bond was weak, it will not cause a strong influence on the other vampire.

"Do you want to live by a certain age forever?" I asked her.

"I've never really given it much thought. I think that I would want to be over twenty at least because I don't want to be a teenager forever…I don't know, tell me the benefits," she said after a moment.

"You will be able to experience many things in life. You won't have to worry about being physically ill, as you will become stronger and will not get physically hurt so easily. You'll be able to live more freely than you would as a human, but you will have to learn how to defend yourself in my world," I explained carefully to her.

"…And the only way I can be with you is, if I become like one of your kind?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, I can't risked your life or my family if I tell you what I am and I don't turn you," I can't risk having the Volturi find out about this if I do not turn Bella or the consequences will be very grave.

"This is going to change my life forever, huh…" she murmured quietly.

"Yes it will, and if you agree with this I won't have to change you now but when you finally grow up to become a woman who makes her own decisions," I said to her.

"Tanya, if you want me to decide, you need to tell me what you are first,"

I don't know what to do, I can't make this decision by myself and I must ask my family first, I wonder how my sister's will react to this. "Look, the decision is not up to me but my family too, because if I tell you what we are, I am exposing them as well," I said.

"And the Cullen's too?" she asked.

"How did you know?" How much did little one know about us?

"The Tanya in my dreams confirmed my suspicion's that the Cullen's were like you," she admonished.

I was getting jealous of the 'me' in her dreams, how much did they talk about?

"In your dream's am I more likeable?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and said playfully, "Definitely she doesn't play difficult and doesn't accuse me of sleeping with someone else,"

I glared at her, this was a serious conversation and she's joking about that.

"You and her are the same person. She said that she is your soul," little one said.

I have a soul? Then this is proof that vampire's do have souls and when Carlisle hears of this he will want to do lot of research on little one, unless she wants to.

"You know the woman, Sasha, she was the one who raised me but she died before you were born," I decided to at least tell her some of the truth.

"What? Are you serious?" She exclaimed, as she looked at me.

"Yes, that necklace that she gave you was a gift that I gave to her. Sasha told me that when she finds my mate she will give it to her," I said watching her reaction as I revealed this to her.

"I am your…Wait a minute, what do you mean by mate?" She asked. I didn't expect this afternoon to be the time that I would reveal so much about my world to Bella.

"A mate is the one that you are devoted to in your entire life. The bond you will have with them will grow stronger in time when you are together. Sometimes it becomes so strong that for our kind, it is simply impossible to live without his or her mate if either one of them dies, and that is why if we want to begin with a relationship I will have to know how far you are willing to go," I explained to her.

Maybe I was selfish to want her to be a vampire for me, but she is my mate. If I want a happy ending with her this is the only way.

"I'm accepting the condition to be change in to your kind. There are so many signs like the dreams and Sasha, this can't just be a coincidence," Bella doesn't know what she's exactly getting herself into.

"Are you just doing this for pity?"

"No! I have feelings for you. I really like you. Everyday, I think of ways to bring you closer to me. We could make this work and if were meant to be then we can't stop it,"

"Even if you will have to abandoned your family?" I asked looking at her.

Her face saddened.

"This is a difficult decision, I will give you more time to think about this," I said standing up from the bed.

"Please stay! If you're planning to change me when will it be?" She asked as she reached for my hand, to tug me back.

"It depends, maybe after you finish high school or college," I replied, sitting back down again beside her.

"So I have time now to stay with my family," she said letting my hand go.

"Yes, the change will happen in a few years," I said.

"I

could live with that," after she said that I heard my sister's enter the house.

"Tanya! Alice said you needed us!" Kate shouted.

Of course Alice saw this.

"What the hell is she doing in my house?" She asked, standing up and headed towards her door.

When she opened the door, she jumps back in surprise to find Kate and Irina standing right in front of the door. Kate walked passed her and entered the room. She immediately noticed the drawing.

"I see you guys have been doing naughty things in the room," she said looking at the drawing more closely.

Kate turned back towards Irina, as she was still standing by the door, and noticed her staring at Bella's neck. Irina was staring at Bella's necklace, and Kate's eyes followed where she was looking at, and her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"What the hell…" Kate said the same time as Irina whispered, "Is that Sasha's necklace?"

"Bella, can you bring them the photo album?" I asked Bella, hoping that she will leave for a bit, giving me enough time to speak with my sister's alone.

"Why?" She asked trying to find a way to escape from Irina.

"I want to show them the picture," I replied.

"Alright," she walked passed Irina, and walked out of the room. I could hear her heading down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate immediately asked as soon as Bella left.

I showed them the picture of Bella and Sasha on my phone. I told them about how Bella saw Sasha's ghost and me appearing in Bella's dreams. My sister's were quite shocked. I had to stop the conversation, as I heard Bella reaching the top of the stairs. Bella came in the room and handed the picture to me. Kate immediately reached for the photograph and took it out off my hands.

"We are going to keep this," Kate said.

"No, you can copy it but I don't want you to keep it," Bella said

"Kid you will learn someday what this photo means to us, when you will lose an important person…"Kate said. I understand where Kate was coming from since Sasha was like a mother to all of us. She was the one that showed us a new way of living our lives.

"So, is she going to become one of us?" Irina asked.

"She's my mate, its for her to decide," I said to them.

"What! She knows too much, I am not going to lose my sister for breaking the laws!" Kate exclaimed.

"I agree with Kate, we will have to turn her. It would mean something if Sasha appeared to her, she is your mate and is destined to be with you," Irina said.

"What are you guys?" Bella asked.

Kate walked up to her and little one took a step back away from her as she approached. I blocked Kate's path to stop her.

"Can we discuss this? Remember if we expose ourselves, we are exposing the Cullen's as well,"

"I still don't see the problem of telling her that we are-" Irina thankfully interrupted Kate.

"You cannot just tell it to her like that, you don't know how she is going to react,"

"I will accept you guys no matter what you are, even if your vampires or zombies," little one said jokingly.

My sister's and me stood frozen, as we looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why are you looking me like that?" She asked as she noticed our expressions.

"She already knows, we can't do anything about it," Kate said. Seriously, whatever she thinks is right she'll find a way to make it happen.

"You guys are zombies," Bella murmured, shocked registering on her face and we can hear her heart beating faster.

"This isn't what I really had in mind, when we were going to reveal what we are to her," Irina said.

"I hope you're happy your mate is like Emmett, just in a version of a woman," Kate said jokingly, a smirk plastered on her face.

"But you guys are clearly not like the zombies I see on television," she said with her hand through her hair. My sister's and me just rolled our eyes, seriously, is she for real?

"That's because we're not zombies you domass we're Vampire's," Kate said seriously.

Bella began to pace across the little space there was in the room. I stayed frozen where I stood, watching and waiting for her to calm down.

"Vampire's drink human blood, right?" She asked, fear showing in her eyes.

This was the consequence of revealing ourselves to her. I slowly approached her, reaching for her hand and pulled her with me so that we are sitting side by side on her bed.

"Look, you have nothing to be scared of, we are not going to hurt you. You can trust us, okay?" She slowly relaxed as I gently told her this. We all stayed in her room, trying to explain to her everything about us. Like the fact that we hunt animals, and of course, Kate had to say that we used drink human blood. I told her our abilities as Vampire but I didn't tell her about the Cullen's gifts.

She didn't say much but she reassured me she was okay with this, and she promised me she wasn't going to leave me and that was all what I needed to hear. We had stayed for a few hours and we had to leave before Charlie came home. I wanted to give her space and let her process what she found out today.

While were driving Alice called us. Apparently, Edward read her mind and saw the vision of us telling Bella what we are and is not acting outrage about it. They are calling a family meeting and were requesting our presence.

When we entered the Cullen house, it was Edward that we find first, "How can you reveal her to about us just like that!"

"She is my mate, I have every right to tell her," I defended myself.

"You know you are putting her and yourselves in danger. Or did you not learn your lesson of what happened to Sasha," He went too far once he mentioned Sasha.

"Boy, you better watch your mouth and for your information were planning to change her that is why we told her," Kate growled out angrily.

These two can never stand each other.

"What! I am not going to let that happen!" He exclaimed loudly.

"I think you have the wrong idea here Edward, we're not asking for you permission," Irina said sarcastically, I'm thankful that I have my sister's full support.

"Son, calm down let's go to the living room and talk," Carlisle said, appearing behind Edward.

Edward listened to Carlisle and walked to the living room, we followed behind them. As we entered the living room, we find the entire clan waiting for us.

Alice was the first to hug me, "I am happy that you found your mate," she then let me go.

"You got yourself a good partner, I see us going on a double date already," Emmett said right after Alice walked away.

"Congratulation's Tanya," Jasper said to me.

Esme approached and hugged me as well, "I told you didn't I, that to not give up in finding your mate,"

"Yeah, yeah, my sister finally got her mate. We're all happy for her but can we get started, I don't want to stay her the entire day and I have places to go," she said.

"We're home watching your favorite novel," Rose said smirking.

Apparently Kate like the novels

"Shut up…" was Kate's only response.

"Can we focus on the situation," Carlisle said getting back on track.

"Why didn't you warn us before exposing us to Bella?" Rose asked.

I then told them what happened at Bella's house, about the drawing I found and showing them the picture of Sasha.

"I have never heard this happening. I don't have any explanation for this," Carlisle said looking at the picture.

"There is an explanation, its simple that the kid is Tanya's mate," Kate wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible, since she didn't want to stay any longer.

"Bella is lying, a vampire doesn't have a soul," of course that was Edward.

"She drew Tanya in the woods of Slovakia with golden eyes before even meeting her, what explanation do you have for that professor Edward?" Kate said sarcastically. She wasn't giving me any opportunities to defend little one.

"So when are you going to change her?" Rose asked with curiosity.

"I don't know, maybe when she is ready. She is still processing

"I don't know, maybe when she is ready. She is still processing what we told her and I could not ask her to make a decision today," I answered her.

"Look, I am not going to let you change Bella because I know there is no such thing as a love between two women!" Edward exclaimed, always with his strong beliefs. He still thinks that we live in the 18th century.

"Edward, I am not going to waste my time discussing this with you. Whether you accept Bella as my mate or not, I don't care," I said with all seriousness, looking right at him.

"Can we go now?" Kate asked.

Irina rolled her eyes at her.

"So, Bella is going to be part of the family now?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I see her become one of us in my visions, its more clearer now. It is apparent that she has made the decision to be one of us," Alice interrupted before I can say anything.

"Of course, me and Jasper are going to talk with her first. Just so we know that she is ready for a commitment for life," Emmett said. Well this isn't going good.

"Emmett don't scare her, she has enough to deal with after learning we are vampires," I said.

I felt happy knowing what Alice said about her vision. Irina came to stand next to me and grabbed my hand as she smiled at me. Showing that she was really happy for me.

"Are you happy that your mate is going to be a monster like us? Do you want her drinking blood from a human just so she can be your mate?!" Edward asked, anger apparent in his voice.

"She knows to much about us already, if the Volturi find's out they will kill her, including everyone else here and this wasn't up to Tanya, it was the universe. Do you really think Tanya has the power to make Bella have those dreams!" Irina said, becoming increasingly irritated with Edward behaviour.

"We can prevent a way for the Volturi to find out. With the dream I have an explanation maybe, she's just hallucinating or there something wrong with her head. That's probably why I can read her mind. Carlisle has medicine to stop these hallucinations," Edward said, as though it was a great solution.

"What the hell is wrong with you for thinking that?! If you still think that vampire's don't have a soul or that same sexes can't love each other, that your to puzzled to figure, I don't care, but if I see you messing with Bella, I will kill you before you know it," I spoke directly to Edward, my anger surfacing from his idiotic comments.

"Look, Tanya calm down. Edward, I am not going to do any test on her. She is Tanya's mate, you will respect that!" Carlisle looking at Edward but he didn't say anything.

The next day, I went to pick up Bella with my sister's, to see if she has decided. Alice told me that I didn't have anything to worry about but I still have a little doubt about Bella's decision. Irina reminded me that I needed to be more optimistic.

When my sister and me were almost near her house. I smelled Leah's scent, the werewolves scent. Werewolves are known to be dangerous and aggressive. I didn't want her to alone with Leah. Look at what happened last time. I hope I can convince her to not be near Leah.

When we drove up the driveway, I saw Leah talking to little one, and noticed that Bella had flowers in her hand and she was laughing with Leah.

"Tanya, don't go into any conclusion without asking her about it first. Remember what happened last time," Irina said to me, as she was watching for my reaction.

"Yeah, especially since she just found out yesterday that we're vampire," Kate said.

They were right. I am an adult and have to act like one. If I want my relationship to work with little one, we will have to deal with things maturely and build our trust with each other. I got out of the car, and walked in a human pace as I decided to head towards were Leah and Bella were standing at. I could hear my sister's following suit behind me.

"Tanya, I know she's your mate and you might be feeling possessive right now but please fight it for now," Irina whispered quickly, low enough that only we could hear it.

When little one noticed us approaching, she quickly hid the flowers behind her back. I can see that she was nervous about my reaction. I just smiled at her. Leah turned towards me, and glared. Maybe she knows about us now. I stood next to little one and she put her arm around my waist and smiled at me. She did it as though nothing had changed between us. This means that really has accepted me as a vampire. I don't know why she accepted it so quickly but I was glad.

I turned and looked at Leah, "What are you doing here Leah?" I asked.

**Author Note :This chapter is Thank to the work of the Beta ChiiSC**

**Next chapter you will get Bella pov .You will get to know how she dealt with Tanya being a vampire and what let her decide that she want to be a vampire .Leah is not going to be a mean in this story .Thank you for the one who review who follow and favorite this story and please review this chapter .**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N :Chapter 9 is Edited thanks to the Beta ****ChiiSC. Sorry ****for the grammatical error last time .chapter 9 is now more clear .Thank for the one who review who favorite and followed my story and took time to read my story .This chapter is Bella Pov you will get to know more clearly how she is dealing with Tanya being a vampire .Please review let me think what you find of this chapter .This chapter is now done thanks to the work of beta ****ChiiSC.**

**Bella Pov **

After Tanya and her sister's left, I decided to prepare dinner just to keep my mind at least occupied from the fact that I'm a vampire's mate.

In the middle of my preparation, I was interrupted by a phone call from Jessica, suddenly asking whether Tanya was actually my girlfriend and I gave her a confirmation. Then she started to ask personal questions, like if I've slept with Tanya but once I heard that I hanged up on her.

A couple minutes later, the phone rings again and Mike called, to also ask me about Tanya but I hanged up on him right away too. Well I guess Jessica spread the news already. I wonder though if it was okay to say that Tanya was my girlfriend, even though we aren't technically official but were kind of getting there.

Charlie arrived from work and we had dinner right away.

After cleaning up, I went to my room to work on my homework but halfway through it, I kept getting distracted as my thoughts kept wondering back to Tanya. I couldn't keep her off my mind and my feelings for her were confusing me, since I didn't exactly know what to call it.

I know that I have strong feelings for her but I can't exactly say that it's love right now. However, I have to remember that this is going to be a relationship that will not be the same as my previous one. Sighing, I closed the book and decided to work on math instead. Without realizing it, I had fallen asleep as I worked through equation after equation.

_I was having another dream, and I found myself in the woods again. I wonder what Tanya's going to tell me this time, and now I know that she's a vampire. There was suddenly blurs of moving colors moving quickly in the direction I was facing, and as I looked more closely Tanya was one of them and I couldn't get a clear view of the other person. I just hoped it wasn't one of her sisters, I did not need them to be in my dreams also. When they stopped running, I was able to see the person's face much clearer as she stood beside Tanya._

_"Why did you stop?" the woman asked. I was surprised as I recognized the voice, it was me._

_My vampire self had pale skin, the features I had as a human was more defined and red eyes, meaning she was a human drinker._

_"So eager aren't you to find a human, little one," Tanya said smirking at my vampire self._

_"You know why I kill those kinds of bastard," my Vampire self said._

_"I know, I'm not judging you for that but I am happy that you care about the human's society," Tanya replied._

_"Yeah, can we go now? I want to get back home early so we can have the places to ourselves," Vampire me said smirking, they still haven't noticed me._

_"Are you always thinking about sex?" Tanya said rolling her eyes._

_"Yes, with having a mate so hot like you who could blame me, " my vampire self said._

_Tanya grabbed her collar, and began to kiss my vampire self with passion. I was starting to get jealous as I wished that Tanya would kiss me like that. Then, I saw them begin to fade out. When I turned around, I jumped back in surprise to see Tanya smiling at me._

_"What was that about?" I asked her._

_"A glimpse of your future with Tanya," she replied._

_"You probably know that I know you're a vampire now right?" I asked._

_"You guessed right but that doesn't mean anything has to change," Tanya told me._

_Knowing that they are vampires scares me a little, even though I know that they are not going to hurt me._

_"You know just because we are vampires, that doesn't mean all of us are monsters. It is up to the individual vampire to decide whether they want to become an evil person," she said._

_"Why are you telling me this?" I asked._

_"Because I know you're worried about becoming a monster but that is your choice, you can be a good vampire on your own way," she said._

_"I have a question, if I become a vampire are you ever going to kiss me like that?" I asked referring to the kiss Tanya and my vampire self had shared._

_"When you have the courage to ask me out," she said walking towards me and stopped until she was directly in front of me._

_"Do I have to do everything in this relationship?" I asked frustrated by how I have to always make the first move._

_"So, you're considering being in a relationship with me," She said, changing the subject._

_"Yes, I am want to. But are you happy with your vampire life?" I asked._

_"That is a question you have to ask Tanya in person," she said smiling at me ._

_"Do you have any advise for me to b a good partner for Tanya?" I asked. This is one of the benefits of having your future partner's soul appearing in your dreams._

_"Just treat me right, don't ever lie no matter how much it would hurt me and there may be time that I become possessive, so during those times you will have to remind me that you love me," she said this and was slowly disappearing from my side._

I woke up in time to get ready just before Tanya would be arriving, skipping breakfast and opted to wait outside my house for Tanya. As I looked down the driveway, I see Leah turn the corner and is heading towards me. She didn't look mad like she did that last time I saw her and was holding flowers in her hand, I'm guessing she's come to ask for forgiveness.

"I hope there aren't any bees in the flowers your holding," I jokingly said to Leah as handed me the flowers.

"That's what I get when I'm trying to be nice?" Leah asked.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I came here to apologize about what happened on Sunday," Leah said so with a hint of regret in her voice.

"And to declare your love for me?" I said teasing her.

"Did you tell your father about what happened?" she asked.

"No I didn't, so you don't have to worry about getting put to jail," I said to her.

"Did I really hit that you hard?" she asked looking at the wounds on my head.

"No, it was like been hit by the wind," I said sarcastically.

"You're really asking to get hit again," she said annoyance starting to show on her face.

"I think somebody need's to have anger management counseling," I teased again, ignoring the warning since she easily gets so worked up.

"Look I'm sorry, I've been in a bad mood these days as things aren't going for me," she said with a frown appearing on her face.

"Look I know we're not really friends but you can always come to me when you need someone to talk to, I'm a great listener," I wanted her to know that she can count on me even if we didn't know each other that well.

"So can you give me your phone number then? If something comes up I 'll call you," I was surprised as I didn't expect Leah to accept my offer of friendship so quickly.

"Alright, here it is. Can you give me your phone number then?" I asked.

"I'm not going to give a stranger my phone number," she said smirking.

"And just when I thought we were progressing here," I said jokingly.

"You're too naive Swan," she said smiling at me.

I was just happy that things were going great between us. As I looked over her shoulder, I saw Tanya getting out of her car. I didn't even realize that Tanya had already arrived. Tanya's gaze were on the flowers that I was holding and I quickly hid them behind my back. This not going to be good, I have flowers in my hand from another woman not even after 24 hours passed that Tanya told me I was her mate.

God help me. Then I saw her smiling at me. She came to stand beside me showing that she was okay with what was going on. I decided to put my arm around her waist. The whole time this was going on Leah was watching me, and she was just shaking her head at the way I was acting.

"What are you doing her Leah?" Tanya asked her.

"It's none of your business. Anyways, Bella I'll call you later. Maybe this time we can arrange something else instead of doing it in the car," Leah said winking at me before she turned around and walked away.

Leah knew she was getting me in trouble. Tanya actually growled next to me and it surprised me but I knew she was a fierce woman. Then her expression changed as she looked at me and said to me with a sweet voice, "That will be your last conversation with her right,"

That did not sound like a question, it sounded more like a statement to me.

"Tanya…" I hear Irina said warningly, hoping for her to save me. I looked back at the car and could see Kate sitting in the backseat, watching with enjoyment at what was going on. What did I do to people for them to enjoy me suffering like this?

"You didn't answer my question," she said while she took my hands of her hips and ignored Irina.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I blurted out without much thought. What the hell is wrong with you! Do you really think you can ask a woman just like that to be your girlfriend without even doing a romantic gesture said my inner voice. I had girlfriends before and I know from some experiences on how to deal with women, but when it comes to Tanya everything just has to go wrong.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" she asked. I don't even know how she feels about me right now. GAH! Bella you just made this much worse on yourself.

"Of course, if you want me to do a romantic gesture I would do everything for you," I said in a sweet charming tone.

"So you want a vampire as your girlfriend," she said. Her reaction wasn't so bad, at least for now.

"No," I said smiling at her.

She looked at me confused.

"I want the most beautiful,lovely and fiercest woman standing in front of me to be my girlfriend. In my eyes, I don't see you as just a vampire, "after I said this, Tanya had her lips on my and kissed me, I reciprocated right away. It just felt so magical, but then she abruptly pulled away. What the heck?

"I want a romantic gesture from you," she said and turned around to walk towards her car.

I followed her like a lost puppy. What the hell is wrong with this woman, she can't treat me like that. I deserve some respect and this is going to be a two-way relationship not one-way.

"Show her how it is Tanya!" Kate cheered from the backseat.

Tanya was opening the driver's door and I run to stop her.

"I'm going to do a romantic gesture for you only if you accept to be my girlfriend. And that you are not going to do that again," I said referring to the kiss.

"What? That I kissed you?" she asked with a look of innocence on her face.

"You know what I mean," I said glaring at her.

"Alright, we'll talk later when I pick you up after school. We have to go now or else you're going to be late," she said entering the car as I moved out of her way

"The way you guys drive, we're not going to be late even if we leave 1 minute before school starts," I said as I opened the back seat where Kate was, just my bad luck.

"So how was kissing my sister feel like?" Kate asked. That sounded really weird.

"Kate! She's going to be one of us in the future, so can you please start to treat her properly," Irina said. I smiled at that.

"Why am I always the bad guy…" Kate muttered.

"Hey Bella, if Edward approaches you, ignore him okay?" Tanya asked.

"Is he giving you any problem's about me?" I asked, I tried to avoid him as much as possible at school

"No, he thinks that your lying but don't worry Emmett said to me that Edwards knows not to cause any problems with you," Tanya replied.

"We forgot to tell you that we caught Edward watching you sleep," Kate suddenly said.

"What!" I shouted as I whipped my head so fast to face Kate, I felt a little dizzy afterwards

"Kate, really?" Irina said sarcastically.

"What? She has to know what kind of a creep she's dealing with," Kate said laughing at my reaction.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this!" I exclaimed to Tanya, look at her through the rearview mirror.

"I forgot okay, we took care of Edward anyway so you don't have to worry," she said.

"What do you mean don't worry! His been in my room while I was sleeping for God sakes," I said, anger lacing my voice.

"Look, we will talk about this when I pick you up after school, and Emmett promised me he'll protect you from Edward," Tanya said.

"No, I'm going make that pervert learn not to mess with me…" I murmured.

"All you have to do kid is light him on fire, he'll learn his lesson then to not to mess with you," Kate said, surprising me as this was the first time she took my side.

"There will be no lighting anyone on fire Bella. He is scared of us so he knows not to do anything stupid against us," Tanya said stopping the car as we finally arrived at school.

"Fine, I'll see you later and I expect you to explain a lot of things to me," I said looking at Tanya, as I stood by her car door.

"Hey wait! I still didn't get your answer about seeing Leah," I forgot that Vampire's easily remembering everything.

"Didn't you hear the bell ring, I have to go," I said lying about that the school begin and walked away quickly. Ignoring Tanya's call to come back. I hear my cellphone ringing.

I answered my phone, "We'll take later, I don't want to be late and I don't know about you but I care about my studies," I said hanging up on Tanya.

I got to my locker and found Tyler standing there.

"What do you want Tyler?" I asked a little harshly.

"You know what you need Bella?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "What?"

"You need a real man to make you straight, give me one chance and you will be begging me for more," he said with arrogance and a smirk showing on his face.

"Get out of the way Tyler if you don't want to get hurt," I was getting impatient and becoming angry.

"So you think you can beat me?" He asked, I was so tempted to hit him.

"For your own good, move away from my locker if you don't want to get humiliated because a woman beat you," I said.

"You got a lot to learn Bella," he said smiling. That is IT! I tried to ask him nicely but he will have to learn the hard way. The moment I was deciding to hit him, I hear a voice behind me.

"Is there a problem here Bella?" I turned around I find Emmett glaring at Tyler. Jasper was standing next to me.

"Calm down guys, I am going to leave and Bella I'm always available," he said, and quickly walked away. What a joke, he was scared of Emmett and Jasper.

"I can defend myself," I said opening my locker.

"We consider you as a family now," Emmett said behind me.

"Yes and you're mated to Tanya," said Jasper as he looked at me. Doesn't he realize his acting like Edward right now.

"We have to talk about you being with Tanya. She is not like the ex girlfriends you told me about before," Emmett said looking at me with a serious face.

Jasper didn't even let me answer him," So your job is to respect her an-"

"Guys! It is not the time for this," someone interrupted Jasper, it sounded like Alice. Thank God she's here to save me. Where is she anyway, I don't see her and realized she was standing behind Emmett. She pushed Emmett away from her way and came to drag me away from Jasper and Emmett.

"I'm sorry about my Jasper and Emmett they just want Tanya to be happy," she said to me.

"By scaring me!" I exclaimed.

"No, they want you to take this seriously," she said.

"So, you're a vampire," I said changing the subject. My partner is a vampire and my friend is vampire too, could this get any weirder?

"Oh Bella, don't be scared of me. You're still my friend and I am not going to hurt you," she said entering the class. I didn't really concentrate in the class since my mind was on Tanya the whole time. When the class was over I avoided Jasper and Emmett.

Then there was Edward, he tried to talk to me every chance he could, in class or through the halls. I ignored him but I always see Emmett nearby when Edward would approach me. When it was lunchtime, Alice wanted me to sit with the Cullen's. I told her that she was crazy, I am not going to seat with 5 vampires so they can watch me eat, well except if Tanya was there. It was still hard to wrap my head around the face the Cullen's were vampire.

Finally school ended, as I couldn't wait any longer to get over my discussion with Tanya. I was at the playground with Angela waiting for Tanya to arrive.

"Can we talk?" Edward approached me again.

"No," I said walking away from him

"Bella, what you are doing is a mistake," he said walking behind me. I assume he was referring about me being with Tanya. I stopped, and decided to give him a piece of my mind. I was tired of him stalking me and I could see the other Cullen's on the parking lot, so it was safe to talk to him at least.

"Emily, can you excuse us for a moment," I said looking at her.

She nodded at me and went to Jessica who was standing by close to the parking lot.

"Bella, you don't know what your getting in to. You know we're dangerous and that we drink human blood! Don't you realize that Tanya could hurt you or are you that stupid to think she won't?" Edward said patronizingly.

"Look Edward, what I do in my life is none of your business and stalking me is not going to change my mind about Tanya," I said as I was starting to get frustrated and angry with the way he was acting.

"I just want you to be safe, is that hard to understand!" He exclaimed.

"By what! Watching me sleep?! Its not Tanya who I should be watching out for," I exclaimed to him.

"Look Bella, I am not letting you waste your life just because of Tanya," He said acting as though he was my father.

"Edward its my choice, not yours and don't act like your my father!" I shouted at him.

"Tanya is not a good person, do you even know anything about her past? She's not good Bella c'mon listen to me. I know what good is for you," he said.

"So Tanya is not good but you, well…" I said stepping in front of him.

He looked at me for a while and I could see that he was actually jealous of Tanya. Kate was right.

"Look what we have cannot happen. I am a monster but I need to keep you safe. I know you hate me but you will understand later that I did all of this for your own good," he said gently as he reached out to touch my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, as I quickly shoved his hand away and gave him a murderous look.

I saw Emmett and Jasper appearing behind him, "Let her go," Jasper said.

Edward came closer to me and then, he tried to kiss me! I tried to push him away when I saw what he was doing. He seemed hurt from my rejection.

"C'mon Edward let her go, you don't want to make scene," Emmett said grabbing Edward's shoulder.

Then I suddenly find Tanya appearing beside me and quickly pushed him away from me. I looked at her and saw a lot of anger in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She shouted at Edward, with a murderous glare.

**Next Chapter will be some serious talking between Bella and Tanya**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N :****Thank for the one who review who favorite and followed my story and took time to read my story .Please review let me know what you find of this chapter .This chapter is now done thanks to the work of beta ****ChiiSC.**

Bella POV

Tanya pushed him to the wall roughly. The students across the ground, had their attention on us, curious to see what is happening.

"Jasper, calm her down," Emmett said.

"I'm trying," he hissed.

"This time you've gone too far Edward," Tanya said, anger apparent in her voice.

Thank God, I saw Rosalie walking towards Tanya. Maybe, she could calm her down.

"Tanya, you're causing a scene remember the rules. We need to keep a low profile no matter what," Rosalia calmly says trying to get Tanya to calm down. But it didn't work Tanya, wrapped her hand around Edward's neck and he winced from the pain.

"Rose, he messed with my mate, he needs to learn!" She said glaring at Edward.

From the side I Jessica and Lauren coming closer to us, I don't want this to become a big deal. I decided to try and maybe calm Tanya down, even if I was a little scared of her right now. The anger I saw in her eyes was nothing compared to when I saw other people become angry. I put my hand on her shoulder and her face wasn't showing the same anger as I saw earlier.

"Tanya calm down, you can deal with him later but right now people are watching us," I said standing close to Tanya so I could whisper in her ear.

"I don't care, he disrespected you and he needs to know the consequences," she said still glaring at Edward, but her voice didn't sound as angrier as it did awhile ago.

A normal person wouldn't react like that but Tanya explained to me before that when someone is your mate it's different then just being in love. You can be very possessive and protective sometimes, she said that when I felt that she is being to protective or possessive I need to tell her.

"Look, Tanya he tried to kiss me but I didn't let him, it's not a big deal. Can we go now, you don't want people to get suspicious of you guys," I said trying to get her to think rationally.

She finally let go of Edward and from his expression he was actually scared of her. Tanya blocked his pathso he couldn't get away.

"I will deal with you later," And walked away from him and she grabbed my hand to drag me with her.

There were some students watching us but Tanya acted as though nothing happened. We were finally at near her car so she let me go and opened the door for me to get in the car. When she was sitting in the driver's seat, she didn't say anything and we just drove off, driving really fast.

I couldn't stand the silence anymore, "So where are your sisters?" I asked.

"What, you can't stand being alone with me?" She replied sarcastically.

What is wrong with this woman today, if she hadn't told me she was a vampire I would think she's having her period due to all the mood swings.

"No, I'm trying to have a conversation. Why are you so worked up?" I asked. She didn't answer and instead kept her eyes on the road.

She finally broke her silence and said, "Sorry, its just that I don't understand him, he knows how I always wanted to find my mate and now after more than a thousand years of waiting he wants to ruin this for me,"

"You're more than 1000 years old?" I asked my jaw dropping at the information, I couldn't believe this.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to question a woman's age," she said.

"You don't have to worry about Edward, I am not going to let him ruin our relationship," I said trying to reassure her.

"I wanted this thing between us to work. When I saw Edward trying to kiss you I felt betrayed and I thought I had lost my mate just like that. It's why I reacted so…" She said looking at me as she was slowed down from her the speed she was going at.

"But you know that it isn't true right?" I asked looking at her reaction. She knows how much I care for her. Tanya stops the car and I realized that we were in front of her house already.

She looked at me with a small smile," I know that you care for me a lot but sometimes my insecurities betray me. I just want our relationship to last, I promise I would do everything to make this work between us,"

"Don't put pressure on yourself Tanya, let's enjoy what we have," I said, she took her seat belt off and came to sit on my lap, she began to kiss me. I unbuckled my seat belt as she began to take my sweater off. I felt lust and I didn't know what to do since this is my first time. I wanted to take her clothes off as well but I was nervous. My hand was shaking when I touched her and Tanya noticed the way I was acting.

"Why are you so nervous little one?" She asked concerned with my behaviour.

I was embarrassed to say to her that I didn't have any experience and I acted as though I did. I didn't want to ruin this amazing experience I'm about to have.

"Nothing," I said trying to kiss her but she pulled away and then said, "It isn't your first time right little one?" she asked.

I didn't say anything and she knew from my reaction that I am still a virgin.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about and I'm sorry if I didn't ask you first, I thought you weren't already as you always talked about your experiences being with women," she said as she back down again in her seat.

"I just never got to that level in my previous relationships before. What I had with those girl was never serious," I said letting my hands cover my face.

She tucked strands of my hair behind my ear that had fallen to cover my face, "You don't have to be embarrassed, I'm glad that I am going to be your first one and I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable,"

"You didn't, I'm just not experience with these things. I'm sorry that I can't give you what you need right now," I replied, it's not that I didn't want to do it but I just didn't know how to make love to Tanya. I wasn't that confident when it came to sex. I've never done it and I feared that I won't be good when it happens.

"No, I'm sorry I promised we will go slowly in this relationship and your first time shouldn't be in a car .Don't worry about not having much experience in sex, I will teach you," she reassured me.

I nodded at her. She kissed me and of course I kissed her too. I would do this all day if I had a choice but she stopped again. UGH, what is wrong with this woman, is she always going to be like this.

"You never answered me about what you are going to do with Leah," she said.

"I thought we already talked about you insecurities, you don't have anything to worry about when it comes to Leah, she is not a threat," I tried to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"Do you see how bad she treat's you?" Tanya asked, this is a very difficult woman.

"She has problems okay, and she is trying to be more friendlier with me she even accepted my phone number," I said.

"WHAT! You gave your phone number, I can't believe this, do you know how you got your head hit?" She said getting off the car and leaving me alone.

When I thought this relationship was going to be easier because I was with a mature woman but no, I was wrong. I got out of the car and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Tanya I am not going to cheat on you with anyone so please learn to trust me!" I shouted since she's probably could hear me.

It took 5 minute till I heard her voice, "Come in the house, the door is unlocked," she was through a window upstairs, she was probably in her room. I walked up to the house and entered.

"I'm in my room," she shouted.

I walked upstairs to her room and followed where I heard her voice, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tanya replied on the other side of the door.

I open the door and find her facing the window with her back facing me.

"I'm sorry that I am being difficult right now," she said still facing the window.

"Look, I understand why you are acting this way. I can't imagine you seeing you with anyone else," I said sitting on her bed.

"Its just that I can't believe that I finally found happiness but the voice in my head keeps telling me this isn't real," she said finally looking at me.

"You better believe that this is true because I can see myself being with you," I replied to her.

She smiled at me and came to sit beside me.

"You can be very charming sometimes," she replied.

"Can I hold you?" I asked I want to be the one to protect her in this relationship.

"No, I'm stronger so I want to do it," she said pulling me in her embrace. I laughed at her.

I enjoyed the comfort she was able to give me as she makes me feel safe, like being in her arms is a place that I should be in. We sat in silence and a couple of minutes late her phone rings. She answered,

"What is it Rose?"

"I'm okay but don't think his of the hook just like that I will be having some serious talk with Carlisle about Edward since he at least listen's to Carlisle," Tanya said talking with Rose.

"Listen Rose, can you call Kate she will give you all the information but right now I'm busy," Tanya said.

"Yes Rose, Bella is more important to me right know so I am going to hang up. I promise, I will meet with you later," Tanya said hanging up Rosalie.

I never talked to Rosalie because I noticed that she avoided me when I was around the Cullen, she probably doesn't like me.

That reminds me, "Tanya, what was Edward doing in my room?" I asked.

"Let's talk about that another time," if I told her about Leah, she has got to do the same.

"Tanya if we want this to work then we can't hide anything from each other," I said looking at her.

"Okay, you're right. Apparently Edward likes to watch you sleep, when we caught him doing that we attacked him. He knows if he wants to live, he better not do it again," Tanya replied

"How old is he? He act's worst than a 17 year old guy," I asked.

She laughed and told me," His 107 years old,"

An hour passed and I was still in Tanya's embrace, she held me the whole time. She told me about her life. How she met Sasha, about her sisters, and the Volturi. I don't want her to get killed, and it gave me more reason to become a vampire.

She didn't tell me much about the Cullen's because she respects their privacy but she told me about their powers like Alice having visions. And I told her about the time Alice told me she was physic and I thought she was just joking with me. Jasper can manipulate emotions and the last is Edward who can read people's minds. I really wanted Edward to read my mind because then he could see how I hate him. The only explanation Tanya had given me about Edward's ability not working on me is that every power has an exception.

"You know I am still waiting for a romantic gesture "She said looking at me

I nodded at her

My phone rings, I look and find it was Leah, why do these things have to happen to me.

"Hi Leah," I said answering the phone. I felt Tanya become tense as her body went stiff when she heart me utter Leah's name.

"Hey, are you free to visit La push?" Leah asked.

"I'm busy right now, maybe tomorrow…?" I asked looking at Tanya.

"Are you even going to ask me if I want to hang out with you tomorrow," Tanya said looking at me before I got an answer from Leah.

"So I hear you're busy tomorrow as well," Leah said she obviously must have heard Tanya through the phone.

"Leah, can you wait a minute," I asked.

"Bella, I will just call you later," Leah said hanging without waiting for my reply.

I turn to look at Tanya and asked, "When is it good for you to visit La push?"

"Never," she said not looking at me but at the window.

"Do you still worry about me being yours?" I asked.

"Maybe," that was the only response I got.

"What can I do to change your mind?" I asked.

"Just love me, I told you that wer are possessive by nature," she kissed me and pinned me down in her bed and then I felt something bite me real hard on my shoulder. I yelped in pain and realized that Tanya bit me. She smirked at me as I looked up at her.

"What was that for?" I asked in confusion, as I felt the puncture wounds on my shoulder

"I claimed you" Tanya said


End file.
